Secrets revealed
by Bangal24
Summary: What if Naraku's not really dead, and the Inu group learns this from a surprise guest. Known as Rosalina the Shikon Demon. She joins the group to help kill Naraku, why is she so strange?
1. Shikon Demon Rosalina

_Love is a complicated emotion._

_Summary: What If Naraku's not really dead, what if there's a Shikon Demon known as Rosalina. Rosalina is a teenage demon who seems older then she lets on, Kagome, Koga, Sesshomaru, Rin, Shippo, Inuyasha and some others go on a journey to kill Naraku once a for all. Bankotsu and Jakotsu come on this journey too! While on this journey some things become surprising. When Inuyasha and Sesshomaru have a long lost sister named Aika. Some things will also become a surprise_

_Chapter one Rosalina,_

_Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Rin, Shippo and Kaede_

_It was a pleasant morning for the Shikon Demon Rosalina Isabella while she was getting water to make herself breakfast when she smelt the Wind Demoness Kagura. "Hello Kagura." Rosalina said. "Ah, Snowy, how are you?" Kagura replied smirking. "Don't play nice with me Kagura! I know you think I'm this rare Shikon Jewel Demon I'm not!" Rosalina lied trying to make Kagura leave when Kagura attacked Rosalina with her 'Dance of blades' Rosalina ran to the village out of Inuyasha'a forest into the village and ran into a girl priestess and a certain half demon. "Uh, hi! I'm Rosalina Isabella. You must be Inuyasha, and your Shikon Priestess Kagome. Am I right?" Rosalina said "WHO ARE YOU? HOW DO YOU KNOW US?" Inuyasha yelled. "INUYASHA SIT! I am sorry, Rosalina was it?" Kagome replied. "Yes, I am Rosalina, please call me Rosie, Lady Kagome. Please take me to Lady Kaede, I must explain something to you." Rosie said. "Lady Rosie! Your back! I never forget you for a minute! I missed you!" ? Said._

"_Rin, you know this demon?" Asked Kagome, "Of course! She's rare! She's the…" Rin was interrupted by a hand of a certain snow leopard go over her mouth. "Please don't tell them yet Rin sweetie!" Pleaded Rosie. "LADY KAEDE!" yelled Kagome. "Yes de…oh my! Rosalina! It's been far to long my dear! We must explain to them what and why ye are here, I haven't told them…even though it's been 6 years." said Kaede. "told us what? Lady Kaede." asked Kagome. "Lady Kagome…" Rosie started "Ye see child, Rosalina is the Shikon Demon, she is the Shikon Priestess, your, protector and partner, she's been secretly following ye till ye met Koga, and when you were facing Kagura alone while, Inuyasha went to see Kikyo, she leapt out and pushed Kagura away from you and growled 'You will not touch my mistress or harm or kill her while I'm alive, now GET AWAY!' then she left she is always in her one form the Snow Leopard out of 5 forms" explained Kaede_

"_Why did you not appear before Rosie?" Asked Kagome. "I was afraid of the perverted monk and Inuyasha. And Naraku is not dead mistress Kagome, he is alive and looking for me. I have sent 2 of my black rainbow fire nekos and 3 of my nightmares to get Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Koga and Sesshomaru. I wish them here to get the group ready to kill Naraku once and for all!" said a very cheerful Rosie. Inuyasha's ears and nose twitches. "What is it Inuyasha?" asks Kagome "KIKYO!" yells Inuyasha while he runs off "Oh." says Kagome sadly. "its alright Mistress Kagome. He never deserves you! Kikyo never was suppose to protect the Shikon Jewel. You see it was suppose to go Midoriko, Rin, you, as well as the Shikon Demons is Kirara, Kirawra to me." explained Rosie. "Wow really." asked Kagome. "Yes you see Kikyo killed Kirara and Midoriko. Just for the jewel to keep for herself and Inuyasha. Oh my fire nekos are back with Sango, Miroku and Shippo." said Rosie._

"_Kagome your fairing well!" Said Miroku, "Kagome who is this?" Asked Sango "Yes who is she? She is very beautiful" Said MIroku "Yes she is, she looks like Shippo in some ways." Observed Sango. "Ha-ha! I would hope but no he got his looks from his father. You see I am Shippos mother he has 3 sisters, Kilila, Alia, and Roxie. But no he takes after his dad, you see I never died I am very much alive, I needed to keep a close eye on my partner, the Shikon Priestess since I am the Shikon Demon, as you see I am a snow leopard in appearance I usually use this demon half not because I am beautiful as it but I keep my others a secret, the cat demon, the lynx demon, the wolf demon and the dog demon looks a secret." explains Rosie. "Wow the stories saying your fake are wrong!" exclaimed Sango "Yes I knew it was real" Said a deep cold voice._


	2. Kikyo, Inuyasha's betrayal, and Sess

_Chapter 2, Sesshomaru, Kikyo and Inuyasha's stupidity._

"Sesshomaru? YOU CAME!" said Rosie as she ran and hugged him tightly "Yes well it's been far to long" replied Sesshomaru "We only need Koga now" Said Rosie. "Daddy?" ? Said "Hmm? Rin?" said Sesshomaru "Yes this is Rin, I wanted to join lady Rosie since I haven't been able to see her in Forever!" Said Rin

5 Minutes later

"ARE YOU HAPPY NOW YOU CRAZY WITCH!" yelled Koga at Ayame "Nice to see you once again, Koga." Said Rosie. "You are?" asked Koga "He-he I am Rosalina Isabella." answered Rosie "Whoa really?" asked Koga "Yep!" replied Rosie. "Wow" drooled Koga

-After explaining everything and Shikon Jewel real protectors and how Kikyo wasn't one of them-

"YOU WITCH HOW DARE YOU SAY I NEVER WAS RIGHT FOR THE SHIKON JEWEL!" Yelled a very angry voice

"You weren't Kikyo. You killed my grandmother and her mistress." Yelled Rosie. "Inuyasha, are you going to believe me your first and true love or her?" asked Kikyo in a sad voice. "I will always believe you before anyone Kikyo! Said Inuyasha "How could you Inuyasha." yelled Kagome. "IRONWEAVER SOULSTEALER!" yelled Inuyasha as he attacked Kagome but not fast enough before Rosie deflected it with a barrier. "IRON WINDBREAKER" yelled a very angry Rosie. "NEVER! EVER! TRY AND HURT MY MISTRESS!" growled Rosie in her giant snow leopard form with glowing crimson eyes "Or what?" smirked Inuyasha "I will kill you both?" growled Rosie "Yeah right I may be a dark priestess but I will kill you" said Kikyo as she aims an arrow at Kagome but Rosie got Kagome and pounced before it hit its target. Kikyo smirked. "Dear Incarnation the arrow was but a distraction while I cast a spell on you, or anyone in a miles radius from moving. The Shikon not only is incomplete, but would be on my side seeing as I am it's true guardian, and for your final question, you won't kill me because you can't. and Inuyasha would protect me."

Kikyo was smiling widely now, 'I have triumphed, she will die, and Inuyasha would be mine.' Kagome smirked, and then began laughing, everyone was trying to move the only ones who could move was Kikyo, Kagome and Rosie. And hoping Kagome was all right, after all she was laughing like a maniac. "Kikyo, there are a few flaws in your plan, some key errors if you will." "Ohh, really, I don't see any." "For one, the Shikon is complete, and I am it's true guardian, number two, how can Inuyasha protect you if you've paralyzed him? Number three, as you see the spell had no effect on me, or Rosie. And number four, as you see there is not only one, but 11Shikon Jewels. How you ask? Meet the Shikon Demoness, my partner and her 4 children they all have 2 Shikon Jewels, you have no chance of winning I can summon the jewel I have to protect by asking Rosie to. Right Rosie?" "Yes Mistress"

Then a completed Shikon-No-Tama materialized from her chest, and came to rest in her hand. It was glowing a pure pink light and pulsing in time with Kagome's heartbeat. "As for not being strong enough to kill you, would you be able to transform the Lord and Lady of the Southern Lands into humans, erase their memories, transport them to another land, and assign the new ruler of that land AFTER performing the youkai adoption ceremony? I think not, oh, and something else. I-am-not-your-reincarnation, I am Rin's reincarnation. With every word, Kagome's aura was flaring, and she was constantly stalking closer to Kikyo. 'Rosie, do you think you could remove this spell from me? I know she doesn't need help neither do you, I would feel better just in case.' 'Yes Sesshomaru!' though her mind was perky, her face remained emotionless demeanor she had learned from Sesshomaru. She negligently waved her tail in a circle, and dispersed Kikyo's spell, everyone could move again. "You see Kikyo, the only reason you remember who you were is because the Shikon remembered, I through it." Kagome was losing control of her priestess rage and was beginning to transform

"You know what really bothers me? The stench of Naraku that clings to you. Did you make a deal with him? Are you one of his last remaining parts?" Rosie hissed. "W-what? How could you know?" Kikyo slowly backed away from Rosie and Kagome. She was terrified. 'How could she know my scent.' though this Inuyasha was feeling the keen edge of betrayal digging deep into his being. 'She didn't lie to me…Kikyo has been working for Naraku. Kagome, she tried to protect me. I love her, but does she still love me? She has too, she will be mine. While Inuyasha was trapped in his thoughts, Miroku, Sango and Kirara were to shocked at these new revelations to do well, anything, the battle of wills raged on. "Kikyo, there is no longer any reason for you to remain alive, you have admitted your betrayal in front of Inuyasha, and I want my soul back." 'I'll need it if what we've learned is true.' Kagome was now in her full priestess state, she was made of pink energy. "Kikyo, it is time for you to release the souls that you hold captive, and return to your rightful place. IN HELL!" then Kagome and Rosie released strong beams, Kagome is purification and Rosie's was fire.

Where Kikyo was standing, all that remained was a pile of ash. That was quickly being scattered to the wind. Kagome returned to the side of Rosie. And then adressed her friends. "Kagome, Naraku can't be dead yet. Otherwise my Kazana would be gone." Miroku said sadly. "I'll be back, I'm going to find a lot of food for everyone and set up camp for tomorrow night. Seeya!" Said Rosie cheerfully.


	3. Bankotsu, Jakotsu and 1st battle

Chapter 3 Bankotsu, Jakotsu and First Battle

While she was walking she came over a cave of dead people, she was curious so she walked in a opened one of the graves, in it was someone she knew and who she saved tons of times, Bankotsu. She brought him back to life with her regeneration claws –a spell- "Bankotsu?" she meowed. –She was in her true Snow Leopard smaller form- "You again snowy?" Bankotsu asked. "Bankotsu, I need to show you something." she meowed. "What is it snowy" Bankotsu asked as she transformed into her humanlike form. There stood where the Snow Leopard was a girl who looked around 16, with Midnight black hair, silver streaks, sky blue eyes pink eye shadow and has 2 black stripes on her cheeks with silver one in the middle of them. Black cat ears with silver dots and black cat tail with silver dots wears black mini dress with silver trim and black flats with silver trim. Wears hand (kind of like spy gloves) on hands with black and silver nail polish.

"Bankotsu, I am the one you call 'Snowy' my name is Rosalina Isabella." Rosie said. "Really?" Bankotsu asked "Yes Bankotsu. I only appeared as my true Snow Leopard form, I have 4 other forms, but I only use Snow Leopard, I'm not a normal demon, I am thankful that you didn't kill me while you were alive, before, but I wanted to revive you, I will never let you die, and I want you to come with me on my journey, but you can't kill every person you see ok?" explained Rosie. "Ok, BUT I want you to revive Jakotsu." Said Bankotsu. "Your wish is my command." she said then she made her claws into her regeneration claws and slashed at Jakotsus body then Jakotsu woke up. "There you go Bankotsu." said Rosie "Aw gawd why is it so bright?" exclaimed Jakotsu. "Jakotsu. You are alive again." said Bankotsu. "HOW?" exclaimed Jakotsu "Rosie can answer that." said Bankotsu "Yes, I can. I am Rosalina Isabella, I am a snow leopard demon. And Fox demon and Wolf demon and dog demon and Coyote demon, I can use a move called 'Regeneration Claws' and since I have claws I can use it. So welcome back to living Bankotsu, Jakotsu. Now lets go" –She transforms into her true form and Bankotsu and Jakotsu get on her back then she runs 100 miles an hour.

(At the Battle with a Leopard Youkai.)

Deep in a forest of the Western Lands, Inuyasha and group were fighting a leopard youkai, which was in his true form and they were not having much luck getting close enough to attack. Everyone was getting tired. For they have been fighting the leopard for an hour with no such luck. "Inuyasha, the shards are in its gut!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha tried using his Blades of Blood but the leopard was just to fast for him and now headed for Kagome. The leopard being to fast Kagome wasn't able to notch an arrow. "KAGOME WATCH OUT!" Miroku yelled "KAGOMEEE!" Inuyasha screamed. But before the leopard could pounce onto Kagome a strong arm enclosed around her waist and in a flash she was by Miroku and Sango. "Kagome! But how?" Sango asked. That's when they looked by the leopard and saw a black leopard with white dots with 2 men on top. "Rosie! What the hell, you left last night, who are they?" Inuyasha bit out. "Protecting my master? What bout you eh? Being as I was fast enough to get here all the way from Southern Lands, and now let me show YOU that girls are stronger then MEN well except Bankotsu, and Sesshomaru. And these are Bankotsu and Jakotsu." Rosie growled and let Bankotsu and Jakotsu off her back and transformed into her humanlike form grabbed the Fang of Flames and being as aggressive as she is during a fight she pounced and used Flamescar and the leopard was sliced in half and put the Fang of Flames away.

"Now, that's how you destroy your enemies and not playing around with them while your comrades get hurt!" Rosie said. Inuyasha was steaming mad. "Yeah, well, you still don't have the Tetsusaiga!" Inuyasha looked down as Kagome approached. "WHY did you bring Sesshomaru's Tokijin over here? My HALF brother could of got his own sword." "I DRAGGED the sword over here to give to him since he got hurt you JERK!" "now lets head out we have to destroy Naraku." Inuyasha said. "NO! We'll need to rest before we head out and Sango and Miroku have already set up camp. SEE!" She pointed over in the direction the camp was set up. As you could see a faint light from the fire. "We need to rest, Bankotsu and Jakotsu just came back to life and need to rest. Rosie just ran here all the way from the Southern lands and even she needs to rest you can see she's tired, thirsty and hungry she ran over 100 miles an hour without stopping!" "FEH! Whatever. You, humans are so weak and you Rosie are a disgrace to demons." Inuyasha said as he turned to leave towards the south of camp…then he got hit with Rosie's Fire Claws


	4. Rosalina and Sess's past

_Chapter 4 Sesshomaru and Rosalina's past_

"Okay, so, we humans are weak but whats your excuse for all your bad actions and manners!" She screamed at Inuyasha. Then turned to Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru? Are you ok you seem down? Rosie can you and Bankotsu go to camp and get water on your way there? Jakotsu can you please get us some food?" Kagome asked politely. "Sure I can go hunting" Jakotsu said "Sure we can! Come on bankotsu!" Rosie said cheerfully. "Whats wrong Sess?" Kagome asked Sesshomaru "Oh. Woman. You care why This Sesshomaru is depressed? –he sighs- its Rosie. She reminds me of my long time ago friend." Sesshomaru explained. "Oh what happened to her?" Kagome asked. "Well, I was younger, around 328 years old, I knew a girl. She was 324 years old. Her name was Rosalina. She was a snow leopard demon. Well we knew each other for a year. Then Kikyo shot a poison arrow and purification arrow at me. Rosalina pushed me out of the way and she got hit by both. She said before she died, Sesshomaru, never. Forget. M….e… then she died." Sesshomaru explained "Oh my! That is so sweet! And sad!" Kagome exclaimed. "Well I will be at the camp…" "Bye Kagome." "Bye Sess."

"Hey Rosie. Can we talk?" Kagome asked "Of course Mistress. What is wrong?" Rosie asked. "Um, did you know Sesshomaru before?" Kagome asked. "Yes. I took a poison and purification arrow for him when I was 325 years old. I don't think he remembers it was me, he thinks I died from it. But I was only knocked out for a week." Rosie explained. "Really? You survived that?" Kagome asked "Yes I did. I stayed with Bankotsu for awhile then I followed Sesshomaru while protecting Rin." Rosie said. "Well I shall be going for a walk." Rosie said while she disappeared "Kagome, where's Inuyasha?" Sango asked. Kagome shrugged her shoulders "He walked south of camp. Man I need some water to wash around these cuts and to cook food with! Did any of you get it?" Kagome asked "Right here." Bankotsu put down 4 buckets of water.


	5. Naraku and Kikyo

Chapter 5

Naraku and Kikyo

The waking up and breakfast had come and gone and now the Inu group were heading more into the northern part of the western lands. They were traveling by foot and it was proving difficult because Inuyasha wanted to walk through the woods that looked as if it has not been walked through in a long time by anything and not travel type of road. So now they were in a dark forest thick, thorny bushes that were ripping at everyone's bare skin and clothes. "Inuyasha, don't you think it be best to find a path through these woods that's not so overgrown with thorny bushes. Think of the ladies and their desirable soft skin!" As Miroku reached out and groped Sango's butt. "PERVERT!" A loud slap was heard as Sango swung around and slapped Miroku across the face. "THINK ABOUT YOUR OWN SKIN! WHILE KEEPING YOUR HANDS AWAY FROM MY A$$ OR YOU'LL HAVE MORE TO WORRY ABOUT THEN THESE THORN BUSHES!" Sango yelled as she walked on leaving a red hand print on the face of a monk sitting in dirt. "But Inuyasha really, Rosie passed out from getting to many cuts and now Bankotsu is carrying her, if we keep going my clothes will be cloths and this place is creepy." Kagome whined. "So?" Inuyasha said. "SO? SO! IF I WAS KIKYO YOU WOULD BE FRICKEN OUT OF HERE OR YOU WOULDN'T HAVE EVEN GONE IN HERE AND ALL YOU SAY IS SO SINCE IM HERE?" Kagome Yelled and it echoed and birds within 3 miles flew away

Meanwhile with Naraku

Naraku had dismissed Kanna and was now in his bed chambers with Kikyo. Kikyo was standing by the chamber doors while at the same time Naraku was on his futon bare chest leaning against the wall with black silk sheets covering him from his waist down which was bare as well. "Kikyo, my pet, I want you to do exactly as I tell you to do. I want you to follow the half-breed and his group closely keeping an eye on them for a few days making notes of all their weaknesses, strengths. Then, approach the half-breeds camp get the half-breed to let you travel with them. Then, report back to me with your findings!" Naraku said with an evil glint in his eyes. As he shot one of his tentacles out and wrapped in around Kikyo's waist and drew her to him while saying. "Come Kikyo, let's rid you of that little dog half-breed's scent." Naraku drew back the silk sheets to reveal a fully erected erection. He shot out three more tentacles one for each wrist and one for her ankle. Then the tentacle that was around her unwrapped and rewrapped around her other ankle. Then pinned Kikyo to the wall with her arms above her head and legs spread. His arms disrobed Kikyo. Then shoved his erection into her repeatedly until his lust was satisfied for the time being.


	6. Kilila and what happens at night

Chapter 6

Kikyo, Inuyasha, Kilila, and What happens at Night.

Back with Inu Group

"Shippo? Would you mind going and getting some firewood with Jakotsu. And Miroku could you get some Water? I'll get the stuff ready to make Dinner. Kagome asked. In a tree close to the Inu Gang was a pair of chocolate eyes and the person was listening to what was said. "So your human mother was named Izayoi and this was were you were born! This might be some info Naraku would like to hear about." Kikyo said to herself as she watched Kagome walk towards the tree that Inuyasha was sitting in but is now sitting at the base of the tree. Then Kikyo heard some growling behind her she slowly turned behind her and saw some glowing sky blue eyes 'Kikyo. Get Out. Before I Bit Your Neck out and make you swallow it.' it growled. Then Kikyo left. "Inuyasha, after dinner if you want I can walk with you around this place?" Kagome said kneeling down in front of Inuyasha. ""Feh, I don't need a weak human girl following me around a burnt down old palace." Inuyasha bit out. "I did not mean for it to sound like you weren't able to protect yourself! I just thought you and I could look around this place as friends. That's all!" Kagome spoke softly. "Like I said. I don't need a human babysitter. GOT IT!" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome. Kagome pushed herself off the ground and walked to the other side of the campsite with tears in her eyes and picked up Shippo then sat down by Sango.

Yawning and stretching Shippo spoke up. "Kagome, I bet if Kikyo was here Inuyasha would not say he doesn't need a human babysitter but he'd jump at the idea to have her that way he and her would be gone for hours then he does every time he sees her or smells her and he runs off to meet her!" Shippo looked up to see a tear filled eyes and he wrapped his little paws around Kagome's neck and gave her a hug "I'm sorry Kagome!" "Feh like you would know if anything ever happens at night you little runt! Your always asleep before anyone else." Inuyasha scowled. Then Inuyasha and the rest her growling and saw a huge wolf it had black fur brownish-reddish ears and eyes red furlike boots on every paw and brownish-reddish tail and brownish reddish eyes. 'LEAVE MY BROTHER ALONE!' it growled fiercely. "I know more then you think." Shippo had a serious but daring look to his face as if he was daring Inuyasha to ask him to say more then the wolf walked over and laid behind Shippo. "Kilila?" the wolf barked. "Kilila. Is it? Really you?" it barked again and nodded. "Kilila!" "Who is Kilila?" "My older sister. Well one of them. Kilila show them your humanlike form." the wolf barked and transformed. There stood a girl Pure black hair with brown-reddish dog ears has pure brownish-reddish eyes with red eye shadow wears white fur dress with white knee high boots. She looked around 15.

"Feh whatever" Inuyasha stood up and crossed his arms over his chest. "So, what kind of things have you been aware of that happened if your so smart?" Inuyasha said trying not to sound timid. "You've been warned all of you." then Kilila levitated herself into the tallest tree. "Ok Inuyasha, I'll tell you and as you people don't like people pussy footing around you but I'll say sorry to all who are involved what I'm about to say." He moved from Kagome's neck to her lap. "Three nights ago when you and Miroku stayed up talking after Kagome, Rosie, Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Koga, and Sango went to sleep I overheard you the last thing you both said before turning in was that Sango makes Miroku horny all the time for the way she walks and at night when she moans at night in her sleep." Shippo looks over at Sango and Miroku to see Sango with her mouth wide open and red faced and Miroku had a terrified look in his eyes while he let out a sheepish laugh. "Inuyasha, you told Miroku that you at times wish you could have both Kikyo and Kagome as concubines so you can mate with the both of them so you don't have to choose one or the other and they would have no say when or who you slept with when like some of the Lords of the lands do except of course your brother. So that, you can mate Kikyo all the time while Kagome bares your pups for all three of you. Then that same night, I heard some strange sounds coming from both sides of the campfire and I woke up to see what it was and saw both you and Miroku moving your hands back and forth fast. You Inuyasha, your hands was in your Hakama and calling out Kagome's name…

Saying 'I want to be inside you Kagome. To feel you wrapped around me aahhhh KAGOMEEEE!'" Then he turned to Miroku "And you Miroku your hands was under your monks robe calling out Sango's name saying 'Please have my children Sango. Ohh Sangoo!" then Shippo turned to Sango and Kagome. "Sango, you slept well but you had drool coming out of your mouth while moaning. Kagome, I'm sorry but your not innocent when it comes to your dreams. You were saying why have we not been seeing Koga but remember this is before Koga and Sesshomaru joined our little group, but more importantly why have we not seen Sesshomaru around. That you wished to come see him and his ward Rin. That you liked watching his reaction towards Rin that you think he would make a great father someday and who would he take as a mate. Then, you growled in your sleep as if you were jealous." Shippo looked at everyone and of course to what they all heard their mouths were open in shock and all were blushing. "OH and Rosie, she was moaning in her sleep saying Bankotsu" Shippo added, "So NOW, Inuyasha do I know what happens at night?" Shippo asked. "Hehe, I made sure his ears work in his sleep." Kilila said with a wink.

After that Inuyasha left the camp following soul collecters

"Kik-Kikyo!" Inuyasha murmured. "Inuyasha I am glad to see you. But I can see that you were deep in thought so I'll just leave you to your…" Before she finished Inuyasha came to stand in front of her drawing her to his chest saying "No, please don't go. What I was thinking about was not that important. Come lets take a walk. And enjoy whats left of the night." Inuyasha said taking ahold of Kikyo's hand. After awhile he ate the last of Ramen and went to sleep. "Hey! Guys? Wake up! Its morning! Helloo? Guys!" Yelled Rosie "Well snow leopard long time no see it'll be longer yes but you'll be in another world." Said Naraku "HUH! NARAKU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE WHY DIDN'T YOU DIE? Get your tentacles off…of..me…" Said Rosie in pain. Meanwhile in another part of the western lands. Kagome awoken early by Shippo and Rin. She noticed that no one else was awake. After everyone was awake.


	7. 1v2 Naraku vs Rose and Ban

Chapter 7

Naraku vs Rosalina, Bankotsu, Shippo and Kilila

"Guys I'm getting worried about Rosie. She said she would be back this morning Shippo and Kilila are gone too we need to search for her!" Said Sango "HELPPP!" "That sounded like Rosie even though I could faintly hear her lets move out!" Ordered Sango "Rosie is in trouble?" Asked Bankotsu before anyone could answer he was gone. "Amaterasu take me to where the help was yelled." Ordered Kagome "Kirara follow Amterasu!" Order Sango

Meanwhile where Rosie, Bankotsu, Naraku, Kilila, and Shippo are

"Leave her alone Naraku." Ordered Bankotsu. "Or what Band of Seven Leader?" smirked Naraku "or your head is mind Naraku!" Growled Bankotsu. "Help…me…please." Rosie said weakly "Take her she's weaker then I thought" said Naraku. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" growled Bankotsu "Raped, punched, hurt, violated her, why?" admitted Naraku "Leave. NOW!" said Bankotsu, shooting upright, she cringed when a small twinge of pain constricted in her gut. Hand pressing to the rip in her garment, she sighed when she found that the area was only sensitive and no longer open.

"Lady Rosie?" as startled voice came. Eyes lifting, Rosie found that she was still lying in the circle of the mourning group, and that all eyes were currently on her, "How long was I out?" she stammered. "Am I seeing things?" Hakkaku muttered, scratching his head dumbly as he watched the resurrected Shikon demon turn and begin to shake the fallen warrior. "Bankotsu!" she pleaded wildly shaking him with all her might. "Wake up this instant!" eyes flying open, the young warrior flung himself forward and toppled the young demon over, instantly pouncing her and splashing his lips to hers. Pouring hours of pent up passion and frustration into the kiss, he toyed with her breast through the torn fabric of her dress. Squeaking as Bankotsu began to fondle her in front of the group, Rosie pulled her lips away from his and shouted angrily, "You stop in right now mister!" "Rosie," Bankotsu groaned huskily "you will bear me a child" "Alright" she hissed "but not now!" "Why!" he inquired teasingly, hips rocking forward so that he could crush his arousal against the demon's pliant young body. Yelping as a very hard bulge jabbed her in the stomach, Rosie seethed embarrassedly "I'm covered in blood!"

"red is a very flattering color on you, love." he insisted, continuing to rock his hips forward, not caring who was watching him do it. "I'm cold!" she went on, searching frantically for a reason to make him stop. "I'll keep you warm" he whispered, nibbling her ear. "there are people watching us!" she hissed in a flustered tone. Moaning into the shell of her ear, he clipped "Let them watch." growling, the young demon wound up and bopped her lover hard on the head, smiling when he grunted in disapproval. "I'll scream." she promised "and I'm sure you won't like it." "Rosie? Is it really you?" Koga questioned in a disbelieving manner, eyes going wide. Smiling brightly the demon answered. "Yeah, we're back." when the eager wolf crushed her in a tight hug, she groaned as the wind was pushed from her and chuckled nervously, assuring him "I'm not going anywhere, Koga." just then Inuyasha and Ayame weren't happy that the Snow Leopard and the mercenary were back. They were secretly working for Kikyo and Naraku and Kagome, the Snow Leopard and the mercenary we're the biggest threats. Along with the demon slayer and the wolf. And the snow leopards daughters. The fox? Not in a million years. Also the demon lord was a threat.


	8. Ayame and Inuyasha vs Rose and Bankotsu

Chapter 8

Showdown Rosalina and Koga vs Ayame and Inuyasha

While on their journey Inuyasha and Ayame got tired of the felines perkiness and the wolfs flirting with Kagome so the two canines made up their mind at the next village they stopped at they would kill the 3 interferers, thinking it would make Koga stop flirting with Kagome and Rosalina's lovers love her. When they stopped at a village and took the feline and wolf to an open field. Both Canine youkai growled in complete and utter disgust. Rosie looked at the two of them and froze in place. She could feel the hatred coming off their aura's in waves that threatened to grown her. Her grip on her sword's hilt tightened the moment she caught a flash of red fly in their direction. She didn't get a chance to see who the half-breed was aiming his claws at because Koga pushed her away from him, sending her sprawling on the ground. Koga raised his arms to block the attack Inuyasha had aimed at him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Ayame charging at Rosie. "ROSIE!" Koga screamed her name in warning. The demon looked up in time to roll out of the way of a very angry wolf female. She rose to her knees and held Fang of Fire as Ayame took another swipe at her. Rosie managed to backfire it. Was Ayame really mad enough to try and take her life? The force of Ayame's claws made her fire sword fly out of her hands. Rosie let out a fearful shriek. Ayame snarled angrily at the sight of the so called weak demon female that took what she loved away from her. How dare she? Her eyes flashed from green to red as the scent rolling off Rosie filled her senses with hate.

There was only one way for her to make Koga, Bankotsu or Sesshomaru hers and that would require killing off Rosie. Rosie would pay with her life for touching what was hers. She flexed her claws and they were demanding blood. Koga could smell the change in Ayame. She was loosing control to her beast, she wouldn't hesitate to kill Rosie in that state. He flipped backwards out of the way of Inuyasha's overgrown sword and made an attempt to protect Rosie. "Your not getting away!" Inuyasha yelled as he released the wind scar just to be countered by a Flare Scar. Sensing the shift in the wind, Koga managed to move out of the way of both in the knick of time. He glared back at Inuyasha. "Open your eyes idiot. I'm not running away, I'm trying to protect Rosie!" "Bastard! She isn't yours to protect!" he denied. Despite everything his nose was telling him, he refused to believe Rosie was out of his reach. Rosie's scream caught his attention and is ears swiveled towards the sound. Sango, Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Miroku, Kagome, Amaterasu, Flarewing, Kilila and Kirara rushed to help Rosie. They couldn't stand by and watch as the female wolf lost control of herself.

Sango swung her large boomerang towards the crazed wolf, forcing her to back away from Rosie. Hirakotsu embedded into the ground unable to return. "Ayame stop this!" the slayer yelled at her new traveling companion. Completely oblivious to the fact that Ayame was no longer in control. That's when they noticed Rosie was pissed off and let the fire onto her claws and slashed at Ayame. Ayame turned her head towards the direction of the slayer and snarled "Do not interfere." She stalked towards Rosie. "I'll kill you for taking him." Rosie shook her head. "Please Ayame Stop! Don't do this!" the snow leopard clenched her fists at her side, summoning her fire powers. She didn't want to harm Ayame, but if she could hold her off long enough for her to come to her senses, she would. Rosie summoned a barrier around her self, cutting off Ayame's approach. The wolf growled as the barrier prevented her from getting any closer. She glared at the demon priestess who had her eyes closed in concentration. Something as simple as that couldn't keep her out for long. Ayame cracked her knuckles and began whittling away at the barrier. With every blow that connected with her barrier, Rosie winced.

She felt every blow as if Ayame was hitting her instead of her protective sphere. She wouldn't be able to keep it up for much longer, and she hoped somebody would come to her rescue. With one final blow to her barrier, Rosie's eyes opened. She glanced at Koga who was still to busy with an enraged Inuyasha, Sango didn't have her weapon, Kikyo looked pleased with the situation…wait what? And Miroku was readying his sutras. Kilila, Kilala, and Amaterasu were helping Koga and Bankotsu. Flarewing was stuck in a bubble that Kikyo put her in. None of them would reach her in time. Ayame's deadly claws moved closer, almost in slow motion. It seemed to Rosie that time was slowing down, forcing her to watch Ayame move closer. Unable to do anything to stop the approaching danger, Rosie did the only thing she could. She screamed. Seconds before Ayame's claws would have reached Rosie, a flash of auburn and green darted in the way. A small child's cry pierced the air and everybody froze, even Ayame stopped.

"Shippo!" Rosie screamed as the small child lay in her lap, blood coating his blue and green outfit. Her body began to shake and tremble at the sight of her son, bleeding in her lap. She reached and crushed his auburn hair from his face. "Shippo talk to me!" the fox opened his eyes slowly and looked up at his mother. "Your alright…thank goodness." he whispered before passing out. "SHIPPO!" all of Rosie's main powers began leaking from her body fire, poison, ice and spiritual powers her sky blue eyes began to mix with raging pink and red. The demon placed Shippo on the ground beside her as she rose to her feet. She stared at the person responsible for hurting her son and let out an impressive growl. The hairs on the back of Ayame's neck stood at the attention as the power of the demon priestess clashed with her aura. Immediately, her eyes changed back to emerald green. She glanced at the wounded fox. Oh god, what have I done? Tears began to fill her eyes. She looked back to Rosie and shook her head in disbelief. "Rosie I'm sorry I didn't mean to!" she said, hoping to calm the pissed off demon. "You. Hurt. My. Son."

The now terrified wolf waves her hands in front of her, trying to show that she was harmless. But only got a pissed off growl in return. The waves of fire, ice, poison and purification rolling off of the snow leopard was causing her skin to crawl. Ayame wanted nothing more than to turn tail and run for safety, but she knew the moment she made a move to leave, Rosie would either, freeze her in an ice burg, poison her, light her on fire or purify her. This new, more dominate Rosie had Ayame confused. Before when they had met, she was soft and gentle. Even in the midst of battle, she never lost her cool. Looking into her eyes now, Ayame saw a mother snow leopard protected her kitten. Any mother in their right mind would lose their temper and control when their young was injured. Their instincts demanded retribution. Then she looked where Rosie was standing only to see a giant snow leopard bearing her teeth growling and hissing. Then she saw Bankotsu scratch behind her ears and stroke her neck. She was purring now. Then she turned back into her human form and look perfectly fine. "OH GOD SHIPPO!"

She spun around and dropped to her knees in front of the injured fox. She pressed her fingers against his neck, checking for pulse. She let out a deep breath the moment she felt his heartbeat. It was weaker than it should be, but he was alive. She scooped him in her arms and held him tight. If he had been a normal child he would have been dead. She was glad that Shippo was more sturdy than the average child. She then used her 'Health Claw' and healed the fox


	9. Kikyo Moodswings

Chapter 9

Kikyo confuses Inuyasha

Nothing good ever lasts!

Kikyo watched as the half-breed came closer to her. One of her soul collectors came down and she gently patted its head, waiting for the half demon to arrive. When he came to a stop before her, the smile on his face told her that he was glad to see her. "Kikyo!" Inuyasha exclaimed, happily. He allowed his eyes to roam over he body and she could not help but roll her eyes. However, she had to make sure that she stayed on task. She would not allow him to continue to with these silly fantasies of them being together. She was just not interested. "Inuyasha, tell me. Where is my reincarnation." she asked, her voice soft. She watched as he began to fidget before her and she shook her head. Clearly, he did not want to tell her where Kagome was. "She is with her new friends. Apparently, she likes the company of wolves to mine." he replied scowling. "Can you blame her? After what you said to her, I would be shocked if she ever spoke to you again." Kikyo said, her eyes narrowing. she watched as his face froze in horror. The unspoken question that rested in his eyes was quickly answered by a nod of her head.

"Yes Inuyasha. Kagome spoke the truth to you when she told you that she and I have spoken, but what she did not tell you is that we are linked through our minds because of the soul that we share. Allow me to explain. A few months ago, Kagome found me drained of souls. She allowed a larger part of her soul to leave her body and come into me, thus allowing me to live. Because of her connection to the jewel, the part of her soul that entered me has allowed me to live without needing to take anymore souls, but it also gave us a connection to each other. I have heard every single cruel word, every single time you compared her to me, and I know about the worst crime against her that you have committed. You took her virginity, but instead of thinking about the one who gave you her most precious gift, you thought of me and then had the nerve to humiliate her in front of the wolf tribe. HOW dare YOU!" Kikyo hissed, her eyes beginning to glow a soft pink. "Kikyo I cant help the fact I don't love Kagome. I love you." "Love? You don't have any idea how to love. If you really did love me, you would have seen that Kagome is me. Just in a different body. I died. Inuyasha. I died and was reincarnated and even though I stand before you I am also at the wolf den asleep, you have never gotten it have you? You never understood that the minute Kagome was born I was reborn. Just because I have a different name that doesn't mean that my heart isn't the same. You do not love me you love a memory

What you see is an extension of what I used to be. I am a walking emotion. Yes I have memories of our time together, I have dreams, but I also now understand that no matter what I do, I am walking around in two different bodies. Kagome is a younger version of me. Take a very good look at this face and body, this is what Kagome's final form will look like. Already she bears a strong resemblance to me, but within a couple of years, she will look identical to what I look like now. What are you going to do then? Will you decide to chase after her, trying to make amends for breaking her heart? When are you going to get it through your thick skull of yours that I NO LONGER WANT YOU! Neither does Kagome. Already she is expelling you from her heart, and the only one to blame when you find yourself all alone is yourself. Goodbye Inuyasha."

It was a warm day and all Kagome wanted when the group stopped to set up camp for the night was a long bath and to relax, she gathered her things and headed for the river. When she got there she set her clean clothes aside, stripped put her clothes on a rock got into the water and began washing herself, after she finished she washed a rinsed her dirty clothes rung and put them on a rock. After a good long soak she got out of the water dried off dressed gathered her things and headed back to the camp, Kagome sensed someone and simply waited, she did not have to wait to long. It made itself known by appearing before her, and a scowl immediately covered Kagome's angelic face. "Copy." "Clay turd. Reincarnation doesn't exist." "Weak pathetic cop…" Kikyo started. "Copy, copy, copy, jeez, are you that brainless and dumb that you don't know any other word? You soul sucking made of graveyard dirt clay and bone shell." "Inuyasha is mine" "And your point being?" "You can never give him what I can or hold his love." Kikyo said. "No but then I'm alive warm flesh and blood and can give him pups, can you do that?" "Inuyasha's life and soul belong to me." "Hah you wish, it belongs to god and last time I checked your not him." Kagome was bored and had enough "You know your so cold if a man ever stuck his rod inside you it'd freeze solid and snap off." Kagome needled and gave her the finger as she walked away.

"Why you little bitc-" Kikyo started but Kagome was gone. When Kagome went back to the village "Get back here runt I'm going to kill you." "INUYASHA NO YOUR NOT YOU SICK BASTARD" yelled Rosie then the place they were next to exploded.


	10. 1st near death experience 10000 to go

Chapter 10

1st near death experience 10000 to go

Kidnapped.

"I'm going to get some water, don't worry I'll be safe. Nothing bad will happen!" Rosie said cheerfully.

-When Rosie gets to the lake-

"Lalala, that should be enough." she picks up the bucket and starts walking to through the trees when she gets stabbed in the back by a dagger of darkness she falls on her knees then on her stomach. "Die Bitch." "Wh-why did…you?"

-1 hour later at the campsite.-

"Guys I'm worried about Rosie. She was suppose to be back by now." said a worried Sango. "I know Sango I know!" Kagome said panicking "I am sure she is fine." said a calm Miroku. "I'm going after her." Said Bankotsu

"Oh my god…Rosie NO! don't die on me Rose. I love you! You cant die! Please stay with me Rosie!" Bankotsu pleaded. "Ban…Ko…Tsu?" she stuttered. "Rosie! Your alive? Are you ok? Who did this to you?" "I…don't…know… I think this is my end" "NO!" "Bankotsu. Take my hand and say regeneration claws heal Rosie." "Ok." he takes her hand and says "Regeneration Claws Heal Rosie." "Ok I'm way better now thank you!"

One day on their adventure they were at Goma village. Rosie, Sango, Rin and Kagome were shopping. Bankotsu and Shippo were sent to get food. Inuyasha was looking at weapons. Miroku was groping girls. And Jakotsu was waiting with Sesshomaru outside the village. Then Slave Traders saw the 4 girls. They knocked them out then put them in a bag then ran out of the village. Sesshomaru and Jakotsu just thought they were crazy people and ignored them. After their little shopping adventure they waited for the girls. And waited. And waited. Finally. They talked to people about the 4 girls they said there were Slave Traders there and had 4 girls. Then the group froze and were thinking the same thing. 'Oh crap.'

Meanwhile with the girls

"Ugh…where are we?" said Rosie "I don't know." said the other 3. "Ah there awake boss." "who are you?" "Your new master." "BANKOTSU! INUYASHA! SESSHOMARU! HELP!"

Meanwhile with the boys

"I hear them. Their screaming for us. We must hurry!" ordered Sesshomaru "So their still alive?" "Duh lets hurry!"

Meanwhile with the girls

"Bankotsu…help me! Please find me please come please!" pleaded Rosie. "Don't worry mummy!" Rin said "come here Rin" Rosie said as she held out her arms and held Rin close. "don't worry everything will be fine!" Kagome said "I'm worried. What if we die before they get here!" Sango said


	11. Escape Time and Betrayed 2

Chapter 11

Escape Time and Betrayed 2, First goddess form of Rosalina

"_Come on their scent is getting stronger." said Sesshomaru. "Ughh I feel like there's someone else inside my head." said a dizzy Bankotsu "Telepathy. I'm guessing Rosie is pleading for you." explained Sesshomaru "how did you know?" asked Bankotsu "Easy, Rin does it when she is in deep trouble." said Sesshomaru "Come I smell blood." "BLOOD?"_

"Huh Bankotsu must be close." "How do you know Rosie?" "whenever I feel a pulse it means that Bankotsu is close." "I know something we can do to get out." Kagome said "what is it." "Rosie turn into a snow leopard. Real form." "Uh ok." Rosie said then turned into her true snow leopard form "Now Rosie let all of us on your back." "Rawr!" then she laid down and let them on her back "Now use Flare Ball on the door. Then Rosie made a ball of fire from her mouth then shot it at the door and blew the door up. "Good now lets get out of here. "rawr!"

"_Hmm I smell 3 familiar scents but one is different." Sesshomaru announced "What do you mean?" asked Inuyasha, Miroku and Bankotsu. "I mean I still smell Rin, Sango and Kagome but not Rosie. "ROSIE!" Bankotsu yelled as he ran toward the castle the girls were in at full speed then all of a sudden he transformed into a snow leopard like Rosie's except his was a guy and more white then black. "What the hell when the hell did he become a Snow Leopard demon?" Inuyasha asked. Then in the distance they heard a loud RAWR like Rosie's. "Oooh that is not a good sign…HURRY!" yelled Inuyasha_

"Hurry!" Kagome yelled. Then Rosie sped up. "Omigod there's guards chasing after us. 'Do not worry Kagome, just hang on!' Rosie said with telepathy. Then all of a sudden they heard a window break and they looked and saw that Rosie jumped out a window and now was soaring in the air then they landed very hard on the ground that made a huge crater and rocks fly everywhere but that didn't stop Rosie.

"_hmm I smell blood. Not much, but fresh blood." Sesshomaru announced. "Who's blood?" asked Inuyasha. "hmm…Kagome…and Sango and some of Rosie's." Sesshomaru answered. "Hey whats that?" asked Inuyasha. " That, little brother, is a crater idiot. And some Broken glass. And some black fur. So I'm guessing, Rosie is in her true snow leopard form with all 3 girls on her back and running away from here. Where's Bankotsu?" said Sesshomaru_

'_Hmm, I smell Rosie's blood. Does that mean? No she can't be dead. She is to stubborn to die. But what does the blood mean…does that mean she did suicide, again no she is to stubborn maybe Rosie and that rest tried to escape and had to jump off of something to be free. Yes she_ _would to do that. Please wherever you are Rosie be ok.' Bankotsu pleaded._

'Do not worry Bankotsu we are fine. It was just a little blood from jumping out a window do not worry.'

'_Where are you mi sweet?'_

Just follow your nose. You'll sooner or later find my trail Bankotsu.'

'_Okay fine play mind games. I love you Rosie.'_

'I love you too Ban.'

"are you getting tired Rosie?" Kagome asked Rosie nods. "We can take a break." Kagome insisted. "Mew! Mew meow!" Rosie wags her tail. "Ok everyone we're stopping for the night." Kagome announced. After everyone ate they faked being asleep. 'Ah good the Shikon shards are mine!' it thought. "haha, I knew stalking girls would be easy mwah ha ha!" "who goes there." a voice growled. It did not sound happy. "Who's asking." "Um we are?" a 2nd voice said. "Who are you" the first voice said. "The names Naku. I am a wolf demon, who are you." Naku stated. "We do not need to tell you our names." the first voice said. "Leave now. Naku of the wolf demons." the second voice said. "Not till I know who knows me." "I am Bankotsu of the Band of Seven." Bankotsu said "I am Rosalina Isabella daughter of Hitomi the Shikon Demon. I am the new Shikon Demon." Rosie said. "gulp…I am in some deeeep trouble." "Glad you know."

"Bankotsu. Tie him up." Kagome said. "Ok." -After he is tied up- "Now are you working for Naraku." "No." "Do you know Naraku." "Yes." "did he make a deal with you." "Yes." "What was the deal?" "Is this 21 questions?" "How do you know that?" "Because uh…um…" "Your from the future." "Yes." "How there are no demons in the future." "because I wasn't originally a demon?" "Uh huh. Get him out of my face." "Aight."

A month Later

'sigh its been a month since we were caught by slave traders, and Bankotsu has been gone for a month…I hope he's ok…' Rosie thought and sighed. "Hey Rose." Kagome called. "Yes?" "Hey can we go to our time?" Kagome asked. "Sure." Rosie said. "What's wrong?" "I miss Bankotsu." "Ooo yea." "Yea. Lets ask Rin and Sango if they want to come with." "They can come through the well." "Of course."

"Rosie?" "Hey mom." "What are you doing back?" "I felt the need to come?" "Kagome brought you?" "Yes. I am going outside." "Ok dear!"

"Who are you?" Rosie asked. "Sis I am your brother Sota." Sota said, "Nope don't have a brother just a sister." "But I am your little brother, I was born after you left." "Nope doesn't ring a bell." "But…" "nope cant recall!"

"Hey guys…hello?" Bankotsu called out. "Ye are to late, Kagome said that she was going to kill ye girl." "But why would they?" "me thinks they are being controlled by Naraku ye must hurry or ye may be to late they said they were going to Kagome and Rosie's era." "Alright thanks old lady I don't know your name do I care."

"ROSIE!" Bankotsu screamed as he pushed Rosie out of the way of Kagome's arrow. "Thanks ban but how did you get here?" "Through the well." "DO NOT INTERFERE YOU LITTLE UGH YOU RUINED MY PERFECT SHOT!" Kagome yelled "What the hell I'm your protector not your enemy!" Rosie said "I no not what you are talking about nor do I care." Kagome said "I'm the Shikon Demon you're the Shikon Priestess I protect you and you protect me not try to kill me!" Rosie said "Good you admitted to me that you are the Shikon Demon thank you very much. Snow Leopard." Kagome said in a man's voice. "Naraku!" Rosie screamed and grabbed her Fang of Flames and rushed to the well. "Rosie WAIT!" Bankotsu screamed as he chased after Rosie and hand his Baryuu in hand.

"Flarewing!" Rosie called and then a nightmare that was fully black and had blue flames for a mane and tail and had black wings with blue feathers on the edges flew down and Rosie got on Flarewings back. "Naraku's castle now!" Rosie ordered and the nightmare did just that. "Amaterasu." Bankotsu called then got on Amaterasu's back "Naraku's castle now!" Bankotsu ordered.

Rosie jumped off of the nightmares back and landed a few feet away from the ugly spider. "Naraku YOUR DEAD!" Rosie screamed and then there was a huge ball of fire around the area and Rosie was in the middle of it her eyes had fire taking over instead of just red it was blue fire her hair turned into fire and her hands had fire balls in. She wasn't just a Shikon Demon, no, she was known as a Fire Goddess. Only a person who got so mad and could control fire perfectly could be the Fire Goddess or known as the Flare Queen. She is known for strong fires that only she could put out and known for having a nightmare or more. And Rosie's true Flare Queen form came out. She was wearing a long red queen like dress her hair was red as flames and had a tiara on that had a fire symbol on the front her eyes were as blue as some fires were and had red blue and orange nails and she had high heels on that were red and she had fire wings coming out of her back.

When Amaterasu saw that flare/flame/fire circle he immediately stopped. And stayed in the air and watched the circle with shocked eyes. Bankotsu was confused as to why Amaterasu stopped. "Whats up Amaterasu?" Bankotsu asked. "this circle. It is a special circle and dangerous." Amaterasu replied. "What do you mean Special and Dangerous?" "I mean it is the Flare Queen aka Fire Goddesses circle, it is a legend and a Prophecy. It is said when a girl or boy gets so angry that the special one will have the power known as Flare Queen. It is a new form for her, she can use it whenever she gets super mad, but the first time is when she is facing a great evil enemy she will want revenge when he takes over someone special. She gets new form known for the fire element. She will get one for every element she is which is a lot. Her first was Snow leopard, then wolf dog fox coyote now Fire Goddess." Amaterasu explained.

"Oh god, you're the…no…I'm doomed." Naraku said stuttering. "Yes Naraku. I am the Flare Queen. Now your doom is waiting better not hold off on doom. I am the queen of it. And fire. Bah hah ha! FLARE BLITZ!" Rosie screamed as she let Flare Blitz loose. And it was super effective then she was transformed back into her snow leopard form and naraku was no more…hopefully. And then she fainted and the fire died down Bankotsu ran to Rosie and knew she was just past out from all the power that joined into her and she wasn't use to it so he picked her up and carried her bridal style and Flarewing saw that and got on her back legs and moved her front legs "Down Flarewing shh he's nice." Amaterasu said. "Ok. I am sorry I am not use to being apart from my mistress." Flarewing admitted. "You can talk?" Bankotsu asked surprised. "Yes." they both replied

"Oo my head hurts." Kagome said. "Are you ok Kagome?" Sango asked. "Yea. Where's Rosie." "I do not know, she grabbed her Fang of Flames sword and took off Bankotsu took off after her with his Baryuu in hand. Rosie seemed furious about something." "Ugh I do not remember any of that, all I remember is Naraku did something to me." "Well you do not have to worry about him anymore." a voice said. "Nope you don't." another voice said. "what do you mean Rosie and Bankotsu." Kagome asked. "I killed him." Rosie said "She also got another form." Bankotsu added. "Really can we see it." All 3 girls Rin, Sango and Kagome asked. "I'll ask to see if she wants to come out." Rosie said

'Do you wish me to come out mistress?' Flare Queen asked. 'Please?' 'As you wish' then Rosie was transforming. She grew fire wings first, then her hair turned red, then her eyes turned fire blue, then her nails changed to red, blue and orange, then her dress grew and turned red and her shoes grew heels and turned red. "Hello." Kagome, Sango and Rin became wide eyed at the Flare Queens beauty. "I am Flare Queen Aka Fire Goddess. "How come your more proper now?" asked Kagome "Hah. I am because I may be sharing a brain and body but I am different she has control over her other forms. She didn't before like me she will learn to control me and my powers but till then I have control over when I come and go." Flare explained. "So do you have a name other then Flare Queen." Flare queen thought for a moment then shook her head. "I think you should be named Flare." Rin said. "Yes, I like it. Thank you Rin." "Your welcome Flare!"

"Are their other forms like you, like a water goddess and yea?" asked Rin "Yes there is. I think Rosie will gain the other goddess. You see when the one gains me, she will be the one to get the other goddesses. Kagome will also get a goddess. Purify. She is the Purifying goddess. Rosie will get Purity. I think the next goddess she gets is named Aqua. She is the water goddess. We have waited till she felt the need to go to Naraku and beat him, that was my time to come and go inside her and this is my new home no more spirit." Flare explained. "You mean, I get my own goddess?" Kagome said. "Yes. Sango and Rin do to. Sango yours is Frisky the heart of fighting goddess. Rin yours is Plaque the heart of the children and the voice, she is also a Pure goddess.

"how come Kikyo never got a pure goddess?" Kagome asked. "Kikyo was never pure enough. May I borrow your bow and arrows Kagome." Flare asked "Uh sure." the moment Flare touched the bow and arrows they became beautiful it looked new and the bow became made of onyx. So where the arrows. Flare aimed an arrow at the tree made the arrow on Onyx Fire and then there was a screech. "I knew it. Kikyo was spying." Flare flew over to where Kikyo was pinned to and looked at her. Kagome Rin and Sango ran over to.

"Kikyo, why are you here." Flare asked in a no expression voice. "I wanted to know who was talking little miss bitch! And what do you mean I was never even close to getting a pure goddess! I am a goddess!" Kikyo said bitterly. "No your not kikyo, I am. I am known as Fire Goddess aka Flare Queen. My name is Flare." Flare said. "so your Flare the Flare Queen. Your not half as Beautiful as me. I do not get why people say you are so beautiful." Kikyo said in a snotty voice. Then flare let Rosie control her fully but she asked if sometimes she can have control. Rosie said yes then Rosie took over. "Listen Kikybitch you shut up FLARE BLITZ that sent Kikyo flying through the air. "YOU BITCH!" then Flare took over and casted YoumayTagho that threw Kikyo back into a dozen trees and Kikyo past out from it.

"Wait Kikybitch, that's…Rosie's thing…You mean you let Rosie take control of you but…" Sango asked. "Yes. But I still get to have control now and then this place is beautiful. Well was I need to ask Sakura to replace this mess!" Flare exclaimed. "Sakura?" all of the others asked. "Sakura is the nature Goddess" "Oooh." all of the others said "yes. Wonder how Poisa is doing. Rin that will be your second goddess form you got Poisa. The poison goddess. The goddess of fun and tricks. The daughter of Penny Rosie's 100th form. Your first form Rin is my Daughter, Fiery." Flare said

"Please excuse me." Flare said and glided over to Bankotsu. "Hello." Flare said. "Hey you know I'm Bankotsu and your Flare." "Yes I do Bankotsu, I must say my mistress, Rosie has the hots for you. He-he! Hots and I'm the fire goddess. Ok sorry." Flare said. "She does?" "Yes." "Really?" "Yes." "AWESOME!" "I must let Rosie take control now. See you again someday." Rosie takes control of Flare and changes into her snow leopard human form. "Oh heyy Ban." "Hey Rose." "I love you and I mean the love love not the friend love…" she said. "I love you too Rose." "really?" "of course." then Kikyo shot Rose with an arrow the arrow just turned to a dark arrow when it hit its target. "Good. Ban-ban you don't want her you want me." Kikyo said

"you said you wanted me last night when we made love. Ban-ban you said you loved me!" Kikyo said. "How could you Bankotsu!" Rosie screamed…seemed like Kikyo's arrow didn't work all that well.


	12. Bella and lola

Chapter 12

Bella and Lola

Then wind made dust go around Rosie in a circle then when it parted there she stood snow white hair all down her back and stopped an inch off the ground her eyes were silver and shown the words she wasn't saying 'How could you betray me?' she wore a dress that was 5 inches off the ground it was white and silver and her shoes were high heels and were silver. Her nails were white and silver. Then Bankotsu heard Flare in his head. 'Oh no, that is Bella the betrayed wind goddess. She comes out only when the special girl, Rosie, has been betrayed by her soul lover, Kikyo made her feel betrayed and that sent Bella to Rosie. Bella has control. But Bella does look beautiful inside Rosie. But Bella is very strong.'

"How could you Bankotsu." Bella said sadly. "Hmm my plan worked perfectly." Kikyo mumbled happily. "Omytomawind." then Bella aimed her fan at Kikyo and watched as the wind picked Kikyo up and created a tornado around Kikyo. "NO KIKYO!" Bankotsu yelled. That made Flare's spirit come out of Rosie/Bella's body and stared at him with wide eyes. Bella stared at him too. Rosie felt her heart breaking. Bella felt Rosie feel like that and Bella's spirit came out of her body and put her arms out Rosie as Rosie fell to the ground on her knees and had her right arm on her left shoulder and left shoulder on her right side crying. Then Rosie got up and ran to Flarewing and got on her nightmares back and made flarewing jump inside the Bone-Eaters well leaving Bankotsu, Kikyo, Kagome, Rin, Bella, Flare, and Sango back in Her and Kagome's era. And went back into the Feudal Era.

"How could you Bankotsu." Bella and Flare asked him at the same time. "I may have not known you for long Bankotsu but even I knew you wouldn't of done that to Rosie." Bella said giving him cold eyes. "Shut up Wind Goddess." Bankotsu said bitterly. "Don't tell my friend to shut up!" Flare glared. "767 Tornado!" Bella yelled and a tornado appeared and they were inside it. "Flame Circle!" then a circle of fire appeared inside the tornado. "FLARE BLITZ!" yelled Flare "HURRICANE!" yelled Bella. Then there was a silence. Then appeared in front of them was a cloaked figure and the figure dropped the cloak and there stood a goddess they didn't even know. She had white hair with red streaks and pink tips on the end of her hair. She had loving pink eyes. White red and pink fingernails and wore a pink dress with white and red hearts all over and pink high heels and heart shaped wings.

"I am Lola the love goddess. 3rd form of the Shikon Demon Rosie." Lola said. "How dare you Bankotsu of the Band of Seven." "Shut up Lover." "Bankotsu." she said his name in a warning tone. "Don't give me that act Lola." Bankotsu said. "HAVE A HEART!" then threw the Love Beam at him. "Bankotsu. What happened to you." then Lola caught Kikyo's arrow. "Kikyo. Shoulda known." Lola rolled her eyes. "Heart of love heart of doom make the girl Kikyo pay for what she has done to Rosie." Lola chanted then kikyo turned to ash. "ugh what happened? Why is there 3 goddesses instead of one?"

"I am Bella the goddess of Wind and Betrayal." Bella said. "I am Lola the goddess of love." Lola said. "Love and Betrayal working together. Wow. Anyway why are you 2 here, no one was betrayed?" Bankotsu asked confused. "Yes. Look at the people here isn't someone missing." Bella said. "O my god don't tell me…" Bankotsu asked. "Yes Kikyo made you betray Rosie." Lola said. "Lola how come me and Flare don't know you." asked Bella. "Well you do know me but this is my true form." Lola said. "How?" asked Flare. "I am known as Love in where we are from. "Your Love…Ooo your cupid!" "Yes." "NOO ROSIE!" screamed Bankotsu. "I am going to our body." Bella, Flare and Lola said and flew off.

They found Rosie at a lake. She was sitting and crying under a Sakura Blossom tree. The 3 goddesses walked and sat beside Rosie. Bella and Lola put comforting arms around Rosie. "Shh calm down Rosie." Lola said in a comforting tone. "I…I can't believe he did that…" Rosie said in a broken tone. "wait…why are there 3…I thought…" "Do not worry about that now Rosie. I am Lola, goddess of love. I am your 3rd form. Shh" Lola said again in a comforting tone. "O…Ok…" Rosie said


	13. Sarah and The Solo Adventure

Chapter 13

Sarah and The Solo Adventure

"Bella, Flare go inside of Rosie. I'll talk to her." Lola said. "Ok." they said and went inside of Rosie. "Come Rosie let us talk ok?" Lola said. "Ok." Rosie said still broken. The others saw how broken she was and felt so horrible. After a few days of travelling with the group and Lola went inside of her new body and liked it. Then disaster hit.

"Look we don't want you here anymore. We took a vote and came up that your useless." Bankotsu said. Then he pushed her on the ground. "bu…" "Goodbye." Rosie ran away crying. Then she bumped into her 4th form the Goddess of Pain and Storms. "Mistress what is wrong." "The….they…" "we shall talk about it later if you wish. I am Sarah. The goddess of pain and storms." "How could they betray me…" she started crying then all the goddesses she had the form of came out of her and let her cry in their chest. She was hurting what else could they do? They loved their poor mistress. "I will be right back." Bella said then took off after the people that hurt their mistress. Sarah had blonde hair, purple storm cloud eyes, a dark purple dress with lightning strikes on it and purple heels.

"How dare you Bankotsu." Bella growled. "Huh what are you talking about." Bankotsu asked. "oh what am I talking about? Are you serious!" growled Bella. "What?" he asked "Um Duh, you kicked Rosie on to the curb! You kicked her out of the group!" "No we didn't?" "LIAR! If your life sucks don't come near Rosie." and with that she disappeared inside Rosie's body along with Flare, Lola and Sarah.

'Flare?' 'Yes?' 'What will I do now since…I don't have a group' 'We can go together, me, you, Sarah, Lola and Bella.' 'Really?' 'Yes we need to get the rest of the goddesses' 'Thank you Flare' 'No problem mistress.' 'where should we go first?' 'Lake of Rage. Then calm the lake. You will get Aqua.' 'Thanks Flare.' then Rosie transformed into Bella's form.

After they made their way to the Lake of Rage and then calmed the lake a girl who blue ish black ish hair, ocean blue eyes and dark blue and light blue nails and wore an ocean blue dress and wore blue flats appeared before Rosie. "Rosalina, the special girl, holder of Lola, Storms, Bella and Flare. I am the 5th form. Princess Rosalina. I thank you for finding my soul." They then went to the Icy Cave

"how can anyone like the cold." then a girl with icy blue hair and snow colored eyes with blue and white nails and wore a light blue dress with snowflakes on and knee high white boots appeared before her. "I am Isabel the goddess of ice and courage. Thank you for finding me."

A few months past before she saved a whole forest then a girl with blonde hair with bright green eyes and had pink and green nails and wore a pink dress with Sakura blossoms and leave designs on it and had pink flats. "I am Sakura I am the goddess of nature."

Then in front of them they saw another goddess she had black hair, lilac eyes, purple nails and she wore a purple dress and purple flats. "I am Danielle the goddess of wisdom. Thank you for finding some of the goddesses, Flare, Bella, Sakura, Isabel, Aqua, Storms and Lola. You will find many more, I wish to join you. May I?" "Of course Danielle." "Thank you."

'Can I go get revenge on the group Danielle?' 'If you so wish. I will channel Rachel.' 'Rachel?' 'Rachel the goddess of revenge and rage.' 'Ohh shalala!' 'lets go.'

Then a girl appeared before her she had black hair, red eyes, wore a long black dress with red Sakura blossoms on and black flats.

"You called Danielle?" "Yes. Rachel. I need you to come into our new mistress. Rosalina Isabella." "Awesome Revenge. Rae will love her daughter aka her mistress." "Stop babbling and come." "Ok"


	14. Confrontation

Chapter 14

"Well, well, well what do we have here. My betrayers, I think I should not let you live." Rachel said as Rosie let her take control of Rachel's goddess form. "Who are you?" Bankotsu said as he grabbed the Brayuu "Really. Well, I think you should not live since you betrayed Rosie. Girls come out." then they saw Bella, Sarah, Flare, Isabel, Danielle, Sakura, Aqua, Lola and Rachel. And then Rosie. "I never thought it would come to this Bankotsu." Lola said. "We trusted you!" yelled Flare. "I loved you Bankotsu." said Rosie sadly. "Well he's got a new lover now." Kikyo said smirking. When Kikyo said that the goddesses aura spiked up it became super powerful but not as powerful as Rosie's hearing that Rosie's eyes turned red. "YOU LIE!" Rosie growled like she never growled before. The 9 goddesses knew it was going to be bad but they were mad too.

"You dare to girls." said a pissed off Rosie said. "FLARE BLITZ!" yelled Flare. "TORNADO!" yelled Bella. "HEART BEAM!" yelled Lola "LIGHTNING!" yelled Sarah "HURRICANE!" yelled Aqua "BLIZZARD!" yelled Isabel "LEAF BLADE" yelled Sakura "BRAIN FREEZE!" yelled Danielle "Revenge of the heart!" yelled Rachel "Honju!" yelled Rosie. "ugh…" all the enemies said. "never doubt me and the goddesses. Return to me." said Rosie and took to Rachel's form again "You now have yourself another enemy." growled Rachel. "Forgive us!" Sango pleaded. "No." Growled Rachel. Then disappeared. "YOU JUST HAD TO KICK HER OUT BANKOTSU!" cried Sango.

"I thought she would go to her era. To be safe not stay here." Admitted Bankotsu "She's Rosalina Isabella not me. She would stay here and get all the goddesses." said Kagome. "I miss her. She was the glue in this group. I'm going after her!" said Sango. "I'm going with" Kagome said. "May…I go with? I miss my mother." Shippo, Kilila and Rin said. "Of course you can."

'That felt much better. Thanks Ray' 'No problem! Now what do you say we find the other goddesses?' 'Totally.' 'your awesome Rosie!' 'So where do we go now?' 'Kelima Mountain.' 'Awesome'

After travelling to the mountain range

"I am Courtney. Nice to meet you mi mistress. I am the goddess of truth." Courtney has sky blue hair, dark blue eyes, light blue long dress and blue high heels. "I hope to be very useful." "You will be thank you." with that Courtney went inside Rosie. 'How many more are there?' 'a lot.' 'alright'

"I am Elena the goddess of Energy." she had dark red hair, red beautiful eyes, a red scarf, a ruby red dress, and red ballet flats. "I shall help you on your journey."

"I am Felicity the goddess of strength." she had bright red hair, kind red eyes, a red pearl necklace, a bright cherry red dress, and knee high cherry red boots. "hope my strength helps."

"I am Georgia I am the goddess of good luck." her hair was strawberry red and in a high pony tail. She had a red tank top on with a long red skirt. Her flats were red and had a ruby on each top. "I shall help you."

"Hola! I am Haley the goddess of happiness! May happiness guide you!" she had long red hair and red eyes filled with joy, she wore a ruby red tank top and tan short shorts and open toes high heels.

That's enough for now. Rosie thought while she was in Haley's form. 'I wonder how my children are doing. Haley take control.' 'Ok!'


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Rosie!" Rin, Shippo, Kagome and Sango yelled. "not Rosie. Haley!" Haley said cheerfully. "Ah new goddess." "Yep!" "Haley, we're sorry," Sango apologized. "No apologizing! Be happy!" Haley said cheerfully. "let me guess. Haley goddess of happiness." Rin asked. "Hey! You're the age of my daughter Holly. You must be Rin! Rosie was worried about you. Did the half breed hurt you sweetie?" "No I am Fine. I miss mommy." 'Take control Rosie.' "Rin its ok mommy is here" Rosie said and held her arms to her two children. "Shhh." Rosie said calmly calming Rin and Shippo. "Rosie we are so sorry! Inuyasha made us!" they all blurted out. "Inuyasha…and Bankotsu." Rosie said. "No just Inuyasha." "I can detect lies. I have the goddess of truth too you know."

"I need to do something. It'll be to hard for me. But not for…the goddesses." Rosie said in a broken tone. "What is it?" asked Kagome and Sango. "I need to kill Bankotsu, Inuyasha and Kikyo." Rosie said. "WHAT?" they all exclaimed. "I need to. I'll be back."

With that Rosie let Rachel take control and landed in front of Inuyasha, Bankotsu and Kikyo. Rachel didn't look like Rachel. Her whole look except her skin was black with rage. "HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO ME AND MY MISTRESS" Rachel yelled and it sounded like 3 voices. "whoa calm down." Bankotsu said calmly "never tell the goddess of rage and revenge to 'calm down'" Rachel said glaring and growling. "that's it WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha said "Don't even think about it." said another voice. They looked and saw a 10 year old girl that looked exactly like Rachel except shorter. It was Rin but Rae took over. "who are you?" asked Bankotsu and Inuyasha. "I am the daughter of Rachel the goddess of Rage and Revenge. I am Rae." said Rae.

"Look Rosie, I'm sorry I love you." Bankotsu pleaded. "No. the loving side of Rosie is gone." Rachel said. "Ban-Ban you love me remember?" Kikyo said lovingly and kissed Bankotsu on the lips. Surprisingly he kissed back. Then Rachel's goddess side and all goddesses got pushed back by a revenge wanting blood wanting snow leopard. There it stood. A black snow leopard with blood red eyes. And growling. It launched at kikyo. All that was left was blood and tiny bits of skin everywhere and clothes shed. Then it turned around and faced Bankotsu. You could see in the snow leopards eyes, betrayal, pain, rage, but mostly a broken heart. Then flare pushed the snow leopard back and took over and transformed in Flare's side.

"See what you have created Bankotsu. You did this to her. Usually she would never tear a person apart. You did this. You created her broken heart. You threw her aside. You lied to her. How the hell could you!" yelled Flare. Rae turned Rin into Fiery. "even Rin became broken when she saw her mother like this. How could you! You were Rin's father and betrayed her and her mother. How dare you! You jackass!" yelled Fiery "I…I didn't mean to." Bankotsu stuttered. He turned from Fiery to Flare but there wasn't flare. It was the missing runaway princess Rosalina. No not Rosie. Rosalina. Her true demon humanlike form. Her hair touched the ground and was a few feet behind her. Her hair was silver with black streaks. Her eyes were silver with black eye liner below her right eye was the Southern Castle mark, a light blue full moon. She had a black tiara with a silver jewel in the front. Instead of cat ears her ears were where human ears were but had pointy ends. She had silver and black nail polish. She wore a queen like dress it was pure silver and had black lace overtop of it. And she wore silver high heels. She was Princess Rosalina of the Southern lands

"I would introduce myself, but I think you all know who I am now am I right?" asked Rosalina. "but…you've been gone for centuries." said Inuyasha. "No. I just didn't use this form. You all know I'm Princess. Well Lady of Southern and Eastern lands. Goddess of all goddesses. And the Shikon demon. I am the most powerful demoness. If it wasn't for the God of Evil I would be perfectly fine. But no he sent his people to take over my lands while I was gone. But unlikely, I would not turn to any of you. Especially I am surprised by you Bankotsu." said Rosalina. She sighs and turns away and walks away. Then she teleports to the Western castle that had her children and Kagome and Sango


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The Western lords mouth went open when he saw the princess of the southern and eastern lands, or now the lady of both of those lands. He was surprised when he saw the young girl. "Sesshomaru, close your mouth, you do not wish to have bugs in there do you?" said Rosalina. "No. but…you ran away so many years ago, why did you come back?" asked Sesshomaru "Sesshomaru, I know I ran away, but I needed to be free for a few years. I am surprised no one noticed me though." said Rosalina. "Well instead of using your first name you used your first and middle name, and you altered your look." stated Sesshomaru "true." agreed Rosalina "But why did you run away?" asked the most obvious question

"Well, I wanted to know what life was like outside of the castle, so I waited until everyone was asleep and took off my heels and went on my balcony and jumped, since I am 3 cat demons I land on my feet, and landed in a high tree branch and jumped over the wall and I just ran, I ran to the northern lands to start traveling, I would have asked you if you wished to, but since your always a serious person you would just tell me how stupid of a plan it was so, I met many wonderful people and some not so wonderful people, but while on my travels I came across a well I fell in and landed in an alter universe or aka the future I bought many wonderful dresses, ones that my other form Rosie wears, I came back and I came across a demon slaying village that despises demons and they tried to kill me but I managed to escape without getting killed, but while on my travels around now I learned about Amatsu and his prophecy and he killed my parents...but he thinks me, the Princess. Aka new Lady of the lands is not living but dead so I came here to warn you and the Northern lord about Amatsu, the prophecy I need Kagome here for." lied Rosalina

"Okay I'm here what is this prophecy?" asked Kagome. "Ok, there is two priestesses, one living and one is dead, they both love a half-breed and they share a soul, the 3 share a bond though, one that needs all 3 to come together and join the dark side, they will form a team, the half-breed represents strength, the dead priestess represents soul, the living priestess represents the heart." said Rosalina. "I won't join!" said Kagome. "Kags, we will help especially me." said Rosalina. "hn, only if Rosalina is I am." said Sesshomaru. "well I'm going to do more spying. Be careful Kags. Be safe Sess" said Rosalina.

Meanwhile

"Good Kikyo awaken from death, strive on helping me you master kill that worthless Shikon demon Rosalina Isabella." 'It' said "Yes master." Kikyo said "you will have help though, meet your beloved Inuyasha." 'it' said "Inuyasha." Kikyo repeated. "Kikyo." Inuyasha replied.

Rosalina sighs as she wanders Japan. Hoping to not cause herself to much attention. I mean she is the only person here that wears this type of clothing. I mean really, a nice puffy dress, heels, tiara, a silver scarf thing. Ugh. I hope I do not run into Bankotsu, how could he betray me? Really. Rosalina thought. Then his name kept repeating in her mind. 'Bankotsu. Bankotsu. Bankotsu!' her beast wanted him. But no he wanted a undead priestess! Then she sat under the same Sakura blossom tree she did after she saw him with Kikyo the first time. It's been a year or more since that painful day. How could he? Why did he? Why did he cause her so much pain? Did he hate me that much? She got up and started searching Japan again. She hummed a nice little tune of 'Because of You' by Kelly Clarkson. Of course no one then heard of it. But she loved that song. She got herself a nice little mp3 player in the future along with an iPod touch. Surprising you get internet there.

She put in her mp3 player and headphones and the song 'The Day You Went Away' by M2M came on. She started singing the chorus of the song. _"I remember the date of time September 22nd 25 after 9 In the doorway with your case. No longer shouting at each other There were tears on our faces And we were letting go of something special Something we'll never have again I know, I guess I really really know. Well hey So much I need to say Been lonely since the day The day you went away So sad but true For me there's only you Been crying since the day The day you went away"_

she sang while remembering all the times her beloved Bankotsu was with Kikyo trying to hold back the tears

What she didn't know was some unwanted ears heard her sing while she was skipping down the path. Bankotsu heard her and saw her. He did love her, but was under a spell when he kissed Kikyo. He missed his little Rosalina. Yes. HIS Rosalina. HIS lover. HIS life. HIS heart. She was all his. Body, mentally, physically. He missed his girl. When he thought of her name it went kept repeating in his mind. His beast was calling to her.

But Rosalina kept singing her heart out. She was a beautiful singer. Then the song 'Why cant i?' by Liz Phair came on

_Get a load of me, get a load of you_

_Walkin' down the street, and I hardly know you_

_It's just like we were meant to be_

_Holding hands with you when we're out at night_

_Got a girlfriend, you say it isn't right_

_And I've got someone waiting too_

_What if this is just the beginning_

_We're already wet, and we're gonna go swimming_

Smiling at the memory of before this all happened when they were at a hot spring swimming

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you_

She was singing this while breathlessly thinking about Bankotsu

_Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you_

_It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it_

_So tell me_

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you_

_Isn't this the best part of breakin' up_

_Finding someone else you can't get enough of_

_Someone who wants to be with you too_

_It's an itch we know we are gonna scratch_

_Gonna take a while for this egg to hatch_

_But wouldn't it be beautiful_

_Here we go, we're at the beginning_

_We haven't fucked yet, but my heads spinning_

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you_

'I love you Bankotsu.' She thought when she ended the song

Then the song 'Are you happy now' by Mitchelle Branch came on when she directed the song to Bankotsu

"_Now, don't just walk away Pretending everything's ok And you don't care about me And I know there's just no use When all your lies become your truths and I don't care... yeah, yeah, yeah Could you look me in the eye And tell me that you're happy now, ohhh, ohhh Would you tell it to my face or have I been erased, Are you happy now? Are you happy now? You took all there was to take, And left me with an empty plate And you don't care about it, yeah. And I am givin' up this game I'm leaving you with all the blame cause I don't care, yeah, yeah yeah Could you look me in the eye? And tell me that you're happy now, oohh oohhh Would you tell it to my face or have I been erased, Are you happy now? Ohhh, ohhhh Are you happy now? Are you happy now? yeah, yeah, yeah. Do you really have everything you want? You can't ever give somethin' you ain't got You can't run away from yourself Could you look me in the eye? and tell me that you're happy now, yeah, yeah come on, tell it to my face or have i been replaced, are you happy now? Ohhh, ohhhh are you happy now? Would you look me in the eye? Could you look me in the eye? I've had all that I can take I'm not about to break Cause I'm happy now, ohhh, ohhh Are you happy now?" _Rosalina sang

Sigh. "Why bankotsu? I loved you. I still…no I can't. He loves Kikyo. It is the same thing Kags went through. I need to stop loving him. But I can't. ugh!" Rosalina said talking to herself. 'I just wish Bankotsu loved me.' she confessed in her mind 'I do love you Rosalina.' 'No. bankotsu loves Kikyo. Kikyo loves Bankotsu. I love Bankotsu.' she said getting it straight. Ugh! I need to go kill something. What love does to a girl. Then her outfit changed. Her hair in a high long ponytail. And she wore a spy like outfit it was black with silver designs like Sango's demon slaying outfit.

Kill Rosalina.' 'It' said to Kikyo and Inuyasha through their minds. 'Yes master.' they both said "Die Rosalina." Kikyo yelled as she shot an arrow at Rosalina barely missing her. "Kikyo?" said Rosalina. "Yes I am Kikyo. This is Inuyasha." Kikyo said "DIE!" Kikyo yelled as she shot an arrow at Rosalina and pinned Rosalina to a tree. "So…me…on…e…he…lp…me" Rosalina stuttered out. 'no Rosalina!' Bankotsu yelled in his mind. 'Help. Me. .tsu' Rosalina pleaded through her mind 'I'm coming Baby don't go towards the light!' "DRAGON HAMMER!" Bankotsu yelled as he let use the dragon hammer. "don't die yet baby please don't." Bankotsu pleaded. "please…pull…out…the…arrow." Rosalina stuttered. "Ok." Bankotsu said a pulled out the arrow and Rosalina fell to the ground landing on her hands and knees. "you ok?" asked Bankotsu "I'll be fine." Rosalina reassured.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

I've noticed I haven't put this in any of the chapters yet but 'I do not own Inuyasha'

Bankotsu, Sesshomaru, Rosalina, Sango, Miroku, Rin, Koga, Kirara, Kagome all were ready to kill the undead priestess "Wait! Please don't harm me! I do not wish to fight." Kikyo pleaded. "Then why did you pin me to the tree." growled Rosalina as red was bleeding into her eyes. "I do not know! Someone, or something tried to control me. Please do not kill me again I promise I will help you." kikyo said. "Fine." Miroku said calmly and he didn't notice he was getting glares from everyone else in the group

So Kagome and Koga have been getting close and began courting each other/dating each other

So its been a year since Kikyo joined the group. Its kind of awkward. Me and sesshomaru broke up. Well its for a good reason he said I am 'Unworthy' of being his mate and love and said that love is a weak emotion. Me on the other hand said that love is the strongest emotion. And we always fought. Wouldn't work out. I was better off with Bankotsu. I hope he still loves me. Oh who am I kidding! Then instead of mentally growling. She growled and all the others stopped and looked at her like 'What the hell?' then Rosalina just chuckled nervously. "I'm going for a walk." she said then sighed.

"so Bankotsu do you love Rosalina?" asked Kagome. "She loves you alright!" Sango said. "Mommy really loves you!" Rin said gleefully. "uh. Um. I. do love. Her. Still." Bankotsu stuttered and remembered the day she was singing about him. "Why don't you court her?" asked Rin, Sango and Kagome. "I don't know…I mean what if she rejects me?" asked Bankotsu "She wont!" they all said at the same time. Then they heard an ear piercing scream. "ROSALINA!" everyone yelled and ran

"Oh my god! Rosalina!" everyone said at the same time. "Rosalina! No she can not be down!" they saw Rosalina's dress cut in different places her hair was laying around on the ground near her it wasn't cut though, her silver shawl was cut, her long cat like puffy tail was laying beside her, and her body had blood over it. "are you ok Rosalina?" asked Bankotsu. No response. "Rosalina please be okay!" Bankotsu pleaded. No response. "I'll check her pulse." said Kagome and she reached down and put her finger on her pulse. It was very slow but she was alive. "her pulse is very slow but she is alive. Barely. Whatever happened here?" said Kagome. "I knew if I attacked the snow leopard you'll all come." said Amatsu the god of evil. Then something unexpected happened.

Even though my pulse is very slow doesn't mean that stops me. Pulses' came from me. My pulse was perfect then. My eyes started to turn red. My hair became pure black. My dress became black everything but my skin and eyes turned black. Then everything changed back to what it was. Mostly silver. Even though my eyes were still red I felt my powers raising. "Amatsu. We meet again." said Rosalina. "I do not know you little girl." replied Amatsu. This made Rosalina chuckle. "What is so funny." asked Amatsu. When he said that Rosalina turned into the Snow Leopard Goddess. Her hair became pure white with light silver streaks, her eyes became glowing silver. Her tiara disappeared. Her dress became pure white with light silver sparkles. And it grew and landed on the ground behind her a few feet. Her hair still was long and landed gracefully in front of her dress so her dress and hair were few feet behind her. And she still had high heels but they were white this time

"Remember me Amatsu?" asked the goddess "Rose…Rosalie" stuttered Amatsu. "Yes Amatsu. Rosalie. The goddess that defeated you." Rosalie said. "wait…wait…wait. There's Rosie. Rosalina. Rosalie. Rachel. Courtney. Haley. Flare. Bella. Aqua. Danielle. Elena. Felicity. Georgia. Isabel. Sarah. Lola. Sakura. Anymore people we need to know?" asked Inuyasha who is helping Amatsu. "Nope. Now die!" said Rosalie as she casted up her freezing ice ball at Inuyasha. When a hooded figure appeared before Rosalie and punched her "AAAAAAAAAH" Rosalie screamed as she flew back. "mother?" asked Sesshomaru "grrr!" growled Rosalie. "this is not between you me and Amatsu but if you want it to be fine by me." growled Rosalie


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Before anyone else could say a word or even blink. There were 3 other figures entering the fight. Inu no Taisho, Izayoi and Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's sister. Aika. "do not forget about us now Uni. You know how I love to fight." winked Inu no Taisho. "Sugimi long time no see." said Rosalie as she glided over to him and hugged him. "ah Rosalie still looking beautiful as always." Sugimi/Inu no Taisho said. "Not bad looking yourself now lets get a little fighting action yes?" suggested Rosalie "Yes good idea Rose." said Sugimi

Aika used her attack called Ice Scare and managed to hit Uni Sesshomaru's mother. Inuyasha used Iron reaver Soulstealer on Sesshomaru then Sesshomaru used his poison whip on Inuyasha. Then Kikyo shot a purified arrow at Amatsu's demons. Inuyasha then kicked Koga. And Koga punched Inuyasha. Kikyo shot a purified arrow at Inuyasha but missed. Sugimi used one of his claw attacks at Uni. Kikyo shot another purified arrow but at Uni this time. Miroku used his wind tunnel sucked in all the demons but Uni, Inuyasha, Amatsu and the good guys. Sango threw her giant boomerang at Inuyasha. But missed and she caught it still. Bankotsu and Inuyasha are fighting with his Baryuu and Tetsaiga. Kagome shot a purified arrow at Amatsu. Kikyo turned Uni into dust.

"Ready Sugimi?" asked Rosalie. "Yes." "good. Purification beam!" yelled Rosalie. "BACKLASH WAVE!" yelled Sugimi

Of course after we kill or defeat Amatsu we find out there's another person out to destroy the world. Her name is Akilo she was Amatsus wife so goddess of evil. Whoop de do.

So of course we make a plan. Me and Sugimi against Akilo. Kagome and Sango against Akolo their daughter. Sesshomaru, Bankotsu, Kikyo, and the rest against her minions.

Before we leave of course we need a break. So me, Rosalina, I was laying on my little travel cloud taking a 'nap', Kagome was cooking some noodles, Sesshomaru was taking a nap under a tree, Sugimi was pranking his son, Sesshomaru, well was setting up a prank, Miroku was groping Sango, Sango was slapping Miroku, and the children were playing. Kikyo was helping Kagome. Aika was watching the sunset. And of course Inuyasha was being a jerk like always. And Bankotsu was watching the children

"INUYASHA SHUT UP WILL YOU? I MAY BE YOUR SISTER BUT FOR GODS SAKE SHUT THE HELL UP!" yelled Aika. Aika was a beauty, she had waist length silver hair but she kept her hair in long pigtails, had copper eyes a crescent moon, purple stripe on each cheek and purple lips and she wore an elegant purple dress. "what got you pissed off." asked Inuyasha "YOU!" yelled Aika. "Shh calm down!" ordered Inuyasha

Then they heard growling above them and looked up "SHUT UP AND LET ME SLEEEP!" ordered Rosalina "ok mommy!" said Inuyasha and Aika. "god!" growled Rosalina. Then they heard a bang like something was shot. Rosalina looked to the side and got instantly hit by a rocket and she flew off of her cloud and fell off the cliff side they camped on. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" was heard from her. "ROSALINA!" they all yelled. No response.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Rosalina was out for 3 days before waking up from the fall and hit by a rocket. "Ugh, remind me never to get hit by a rocket and then fall to your death but it's a miracle I'm alive. Ugh my head. Wonder if the others are still up there." She tried to sense for their aura. "Nope they left. Aw how nice! I fall off a cliff from my cloud and they leave. Note to self kill them, bring them back to life with Sesshomaru's sword then kill them again slowly!" growled Rosalina. "paybacks a bitch and my new best friend." smirked Rosalina

"Why did we leave?" asked Rin "because there was no way Rosalina survived that so I don't like funerals so we left." answered Inuyasha "oh. Ok." said a saddened Rin. Then all of a sudden they were surrounded by fire, tornadoes, leaves, hearts, ice, water, skulls, and all other Rosalina's goddess abilities. "think I wouldn't survive eh?" smirked a voice. "who's there?" "aw no one cutie!" said a voice. "Rosalina?" "Nope!" "who?" "Akilo!" "DIE!" "No I'm good!"

Then they heard a voice. "RENKOTSU YOU BASTARD GET BACK HERE AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN!" Boom. "REFLECT!" Bam! "oh god ow!" said a man voice. "DIE BASTARD! IRON CLAW!" said a female voice. "good your dead." said the female "Akilo now its your turn bitch." said the female then she came out of the shadows. It was Rosalina. Then Rosalina turned into Rosalie "DIE IRON EXPLOSION!" with that Akilo was gone. "how did you survive that fall?" asked the group. "I'm a god, lady, and the Shikon Demoness. So of course I would survive." said Rosalie "ROSALIE/ROSALINA" yelled Bankotsu then tackled her into a hug. "nice to see you to Bankotsu?" said Rosalie.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"why can't I get that awful day out of my mind?" muttered Rosalina. After a day of walking Rosalina jumped on a cloud and fell asleep.

Flashback/dream

"Rosalina, Elizabeth and Ella are taking you to Lord Sugimi's castle, its for your own safety from the war, me and grandpa are taking your younger sister away from this Era, I promise we're going to come back, stay safe" Rosalina's mother said to the 8 year old girl and took Kagome away from the castle. "come on Rosalina I promise me and Ella won't leave you ok sweetie?" asked Elizabeth "Of course!" said Rosalina

They made it to the Western Lords castle. And they got past the guards and knocked on the door. "Oh Elizabeth Ella what are you doing here?" asked Sugimi "you see Lord Sugimi I need you to keep Princess Rosalina here for awhile along with me and Elizabeth Rosalina wont go anywhere without us." said Ella "Of course Sesshomaru wont mind." said Sugimi

200 years later.

"Good Morning Sesshomaru." said Rosalina "when will you leave?" asked Sesshomaru. That downed Rosalina's emotions. "I do not know. My mother and sister should've been here by now." replied Rosalina "Hn." replied Sesshomaru. "Good morning lord Sugimi." said Rosalina as Sugimi walked in. "Good morning Princess Rosalina." replied Sugimi "Father when will princess Rosalina leave this castle. This castle is for dogs not stupid snow leopards or any feline demon." asked Sesshomaru that made Rosalina go out of the room and cry. Then she got hit by a poisonous whip followed by a roar that attacked the attacker of Rosalina "Kilala! Come!" screamed Rosalina then she jumped on Kilala's back and made her escape.

"Kilala what did I ever do to deserve this? Really. My mother, grandfather and my own sister abandoned me, I left Elizabeth and Ella at the castle. I got attacked by a guy I known for 200 years and now I'm 208 and have no home. Well at least I still have you Kilala." said Rosalina. "I love you Kilala." added Rosalina. Kilala purrs in response. That made Rosalina smile. They landed by an abandoned castle that looked over 2000 years old. It took Rosalina and Kilala 100 years before fully cleaning and redecorating it. "well Kilala I think we did a good job." said a happy Rosalina and got a meow in response since Kilala transformed into her smaller form and jumped on her owners shoulder the kitty got her own little cat bed in her owners room. They went straight to bed. They knew that no one would find their new home since its entrance they hid since it had a cave then go through the cave and the caves were a maze but since they hid the caves entrance behind some vines plus blocked the end of the maze so no one would find them. It also had a nice hot spring room and they had bought 1000 years worth of food so they never had to leave unless they needed more food but since the walls around their castle were very high only way to get in was if you could fly. But no one would expect anyone to live in the castle so.

"so Kilala do you enjoy it here?" asked Rosalina "Meow!" her little kitten said 'yes' in kitty "wonderful I'll make you some of my famous kitten food ok?" "meow!" "ok!"

Meanwhile

"where is Rosalina?" asked Elizabeth "I don't know. Its been 100 years since we last saw our princess." Ella said. "Oh no. What if she's…" Liz said "Oh no our princess is to strong to be. Dead." replied Ella. "I miss her Ella! I mean she was so nice to us! She was the first nice person to us instead of each other!" cried Liz "I know Liz I know! We need to have faith in her maybe we can find her scent and follow that?" suggested Ella "Oh wonderful idea Ella you're a genius!" said Liz. After a few days of searching the cavern. "how can the scent continue? It's just vines." said Liz "maybe she's behind them you know vines can hide things behind them." suggested Ella "Ella you are a genius!" cried Liz

"would Princess Rosalina hide in that castle?" asked Liz "I do not know but we should check it out." said Ella "Okay." said Liz. They knocked on the old doors. Rosalina got up to see who found her. "Elizabeth. Ella? How did you find me." asked a surprised Rosalina "Oh my. Rosalina? Is it really you?" cried Liz "Yes. It is me. And Kilala." said Rosalina. "but how. Why did you go into hiding in this old castle." asked Ella "I found it with Kilala when we were flying away from the Western Castle and we fixed it up and redecorated it. It suits me and Kilala." said Rosalina. "Oh my. We missed you! You have grown a lot in these last 100 years. We never stopped searching for you Rosalina." said Ella "I missed you guys to." said Rosalina. "Did anyone follow you here. Please do not tell anyone where I am." said Rosalina. "No. no one followed." said Ella "how is. Sugimi and Sesshomaru?" asked Rosalina hesitantly "Sugimi is worried sick about you but he mated a human and got the human pregnant. Her name is Izayoi and Sesshomaru is with his mother Hila. She is a real annoying ugh." said Liz

"I want you to go back to the castle only tell Sugimi where I am no one else. See you guys later." ordered Rosalina "Okay be careful sweetie." said Ella and Elizabeth.

They get to Lord Sugimi's castle

"Lord Sugimi!" they rushed into his study "Yes Ella and Elizabeth." he said sadly. "how could I lose my daughter…" he muttered to himself. "But Lord Sugimi. We found Rosalina." they said "where? Where is she!" he asked quickly. "In the Nothern Lands. In a cavern behind some vines in that castle." they gave him directions. "wait. Castle. Caverns. You mean. Hilo Castle? That's a real castle." he asked "it looked 2,000 years old so what the heck sure." said Elizabeth. "Oh my god." then he rushed out of his castle to Hilo Castle.

When Sugimi got there Rosalina had her hair in a high ponytail and was wearing a skirt and t-shirt. "Lord Sugimi." she said. "Rose…Rosalina!" he shouted and then ran and hugged her in a bear hug. "oh how I missed you." he said sadly. "Sugimi you can put me down now. How is Izayoi?" she asked "How did you…" he asked. "Oh Ella and Elizabeth told me." she answered. "your still my daughter Rosalina." he reassured. "I know Inutaisho." she replied knowing he hated being called that. "Don't call me that Rosalina!" he yelled then realized he yelled at her. She cried and went inside the Hilo Castle. "Wait Rosalina!" he yelled after her then ran after her. He found her inside on the floor by a fire. "Rosalina.." He held her tightly to him. "I didn't mean to yell. Please look at me." she looked at him. "Izayoi means nothing to me. I just had to have my mind off of you. And what happened. I'm sorry I didn't know sooner Rosalina." he tried to calm her. "it's not your fault Sugimi." she said. "I'm happy here. Don't try to make me leave. Do you not have a battle with some sort of dragon?" she reminded him. "Yea…" he said

"be careful Sugimi." she said. "I will." that night she found out he had died with the dragon… then she woke up sweating and scared by that memory of her life. "I'm sorry Sugimi." she whispered.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

'So today we're taking Sango, Miroku, Koga, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Kikyo, Rin, Sugimi, Shippo, and Bankotsu to the future. Me and Kagome are. Plus I need to have a SERIOUS TALK with my mother.' Rosalina thought. They got to the Bone-Eaters Well. "Ready?" Kagome asked. "Yes." everyone said then they all jumped in the well. 'I wonder how they all can pass. Eh who cares PARTTTAY!' Kagome thought. "okay everyone we're here!" Rosalina said. "Yay!" Rin and Shippo said "MOTHER WE NEED TO HAVE A SERIOUS TALK!" yelled Rosalina. "Rose…a…lina. How did you get here!" Hitomi said "Mother. What a nice way to welcome back your eldest daughter." smirked Rosalina. "I thought you were suppose to be gone! Perish!" Hitomi yelled. "Mother. Mother. Mother. I'm a demon goddess lady of 2 lands. Of course I would not 'Perish'" Rosalina explained. "So you took over my lands while I was trying to escape you." Hitomi said. "Mother. Why did you abandon me." asked Rosalina. "because I knew you would be to strong and then find out I was evil so I took Kagome screwed another guy and then had Sota. But of course instead of him being another demon he was just human." Hitomi explained

"Mother that doesn't make sense." Rosalina exclaimed. "Rosie, you see. I'm going to wipe out the entire demon race including you and then take their powers and be the strongest person in the world." Hitomi explained. "Mother! Even my father!" Rosalina was starting to get pissed off. "Oh Yuki? Of course! I just screwed him because he has money." Hitomi explained "Mother you're a whore!" Rosalina yelled her powers were now flaring "YOU ARE AND NEVER WILL BE MY REAL MOTHER!" Rosalina screamed "Hmph" her mother grabbed a pistol and aimed it at Rosalina. "Calm your powers or die." Hitomi said "NEVER!" Rosalina screamed. "Fine." Hitomi shot the bullet and Rosalina shot a ball of fire. "DIE MOTHER!" "DIE ROSALINA!" they both yelled. The ball of fire burnt the bullet to ashes and shot Hitomi in the stomach. "I never loved your father. Or Kagome's father. Or Sota's father." Hitomi said. "You truly are a whore." Rosalina said then walked away. "Sota." Rosalina yelled. "Yes Sister?" asked Sota "you're coming with me now." Rosalina said then walked away where Kagome and the group were

"Hey Rose. What happened between you and mom inside? I heard a lot of yelling and then a pistol go off. I was going to check on you two but I chose not to." Kagome asked "Mother is now dead." Rosalina said calmly. "What! Why?" Kagome asked. "Mother was a whore." Rosalina said calmly again. "We knew that. She screwed Yuki, my dad and Sota's for money." Kagome sighed. "yes but she abandoned me trying to make me 'perish' and she thought I would find out her plan which I did and thought screwing another guy would make Sota have my powers but turns out nope." Rosalina explained "You have powers?" asked Sota. "Yes little brother I do." Rosalina answered "cool what are they? Are they as cool as inuyasha's tetsusaiga." Sota asked "No little brother. Mine are way cooler." "Do you have an awesome sword?" "Yes. The Fang of Flames. The Isis fang of Ice. The Agua sword of Water/Aqua. The Perisher sword of Poison. And more.

"Hey Kagome!" yelled Ayumi, Eri and Yuka as they ran up to Kagome and the group. "Oh hey Ayumi, Eri and Yuka. "Who is SHE?" the 3 girls asked. "Oh that's Rosalina, my sister." Kagome replied trying to hide the demon feline's tail. "is THAT real?" they asked as the tail twitched. "UH. No" Kagome replied laughing nervously. The 3 schoolgirls walked up to the feline and poked her tail. Rosalina growled lowly as they kept touching HER tail. "Why are you poking MY tail" Rosalina asked. "So it is real." the schoolgirls confirmed. "Duh, what did you think it was" Rosalina growled. "How do you have a tail." they asked. "Because I'm not human?" Rosalina asked sarcastically "How? What are you a demon?" "Duh." Rosalina replied. "but demons are extinct!" they exclaimed. "No. unicorns are extinct." the schoolgirls didn't scream they just continued to pet Rosalina's tail. "Um?" Rosalina said. "its so soft." they continued. Then Sesshomaru walked up. "Why are you petting her?" asked Sesshomaru "Who Are YOU" they exclaimed at the very tall Demon Lord. "I am Sesshomaru. The Western Demon Lord." he said

"Hey! Higurashi!" Hojo yelled running up to Sesshomaru, Kagome, Rosalina, and the 3 schoolgirls and the others of Kagome's group "Oh no." Kagome muttered. "Hey Higurashi there's a party at my house tonight I wanted to know if you wanted to come?" asked Hojo "Sure Hojo, but can I bring my friends." asked Kagome. "Sure Ayumi and…" he didn't get to finish because Kagome interrupted him. "No not them. Rosalina, my sister, Sesshomaru, Bankotsu, Koga, Inuyasha, Kikyo, Sugimi, Shippo, Aika, Sango and Miroku." Kagome said. "Oh. Sure." Hojo replied. That night they got ready

Kagome wore a red thigh length dress with black heels and a black necklace with a rose in the middle of it that landed in between her breasts. Rosalina wore a silver thigh length dress with black heels and had a silver rose clip in her hair. Sango wore a pink thigh length dress with green heels and a green necklace like Kagome's. the guys just wore shorts and a t-shirt Kagome and the girls got. And Kikyo wore a white thigh length dress with red heels and a red version of Kagome and Sango's necklace. Aika was wearing a purple knee length dress and and had light purple heels and a purple rose clip in her hair. They made their way to Hojo's house and they were the first ones there. Odd.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"Girls, please follow me." Hojo asked. "Uh. Okay." The girls said and followed Hojo. They entered the room Hojo went into and he shut the door and locked it after all the girls entered. "Hojo! What are you going to do with us!" Kagome asked after seeing his smirk on his face. "Hojo what are you going to do!" Kikyo and Aika exclaimed. "Hojo!" Rosalina and Sango used a warning voice. He pushed 4 of the girls in a closet and locked it and then pushed Kagome onto his bed. "I said there was going to be a party. And I WILL get a party he unbuttoned his pants and took off his boxers and took off Kagome's dress and unsnapped her bra…

He took off Kagome's panties forcefully he sucked on her tits and put his dick inside of her, Kagome tried to push him off. "Hojo! Stop it!" she yelled. She was getting raped by her old best friend! Rosalina could sense her mistresses distress broke down the door took Hojo on the floor and used her poison and killed him. Kagome got dressed and ran out with the other girls behind her.

we're already near where the guys were and told them what happened that Kagome was raped and then they all got out of his house

later that night Rosalina and Sugimi were making love. She thought she was in paradise. Boy was she wrong. They went back to Feudal Era and arrived at a village called Yazzy Village.

Bankotsu sighs. He overheard and smelt the intercourse Rosalina and Sugimi did last night. He still wont give up Rosalina. She was met for HIM. Not Sugimi. ME. Not HIM. ME! He growled as he saw Sugimi and Rosalina walked in the village hand in hand. "Rosalina can we talk?" Bankotsu asked. "Sure." Rosalina said. "Whats up Ban?" Rosalina asked. He answered by kissing her. Rosalina froze in shock. "Bankotsu why did you kiss me." she asked. "I love you!" he said. "Bankotsu." she said. "I love you to.. But." she whispered. And walked back to the village to get the surprise of her life. There was her boyfriend fucking another girl. "O MY GOD!" she screamed. "Rosalina its not what it looks like!" he pleaded. "Sugimi why?" she asked in a whisper. "Jenna!" he pleaded. "Oh my god! You called me Jenna! MY NAME ISNT JENNA YOU TWO-TIMING BASTARD!" She screamed and ran into Inuyasha's forest


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Rosalina made her way to the Bone-eaters well and she jumped in she bought herself a mansion in the Modern Era. It represented her old home. The Hilo Castle. It WAS the Hilo Castle. She smiled at the memories here. Away from everything. It was still kind of hidden not much. There was still the caverns there and the waterfall but of course planes flew over it. She sighed at that but she wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. In no time 20 years past. Of course none of her friends aged they were all stuck at there edge because she used a spell on them…Rosalina had a job but of course she was already the richest person in the world. So she retired young. But of course its not near the end. Its just the beginning. She sighs. Of course she missed Bankotsu, Sesshomaru, Kagome, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and everyone else, including Sugimi. "Why Sugimi?" she whispered.

Meanwhile. After 20 years.

"its been 20 years and still no sign of Rosalina." Sango sighs. "I miss her." Kagome said. "But of course Sugimi's to blame. But Bankotsu has been taking it the hardest. He hasn't ate or anything only eats 2 times a week." Sango observed. "Yeah. I mean really." Kagome agreed. "Maybe we should go look in the Modern Era." Sango suggested. "Yes she is there." ? Said. "Who's there." Kagome asked as she got her bow and arrows. "Please put your weapons down." ? Asked. "Okay…" Kagome said. "We are Lady Rosalina's faithful servants. I am Ella and this is Elizabeth." Ella said. "What kind of demons are you." Sango asked. "Oh. I am a squirrel demon and Elizabeth is a chipmunk demon." Ella informed them. "Ok their harmless" Sango informed the group. "Now how do you know Rosalina is in the Modern Era?" asked Kagome


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"you see, there is some things that Rosalina didn't tell you, she gave us something that will tell us where she is. You see in her past she use to live alone with Kilala, a fire neko, black rainbow one, and lived in a castle called Hilo Castle. You knew that Sugimi. So she probably lives there in the modern era. She's also part Coyote and Fox demons. We also need to go with you guys." explained Ella. Ella is a squirrel demon. She has a red squirrel tail and ears and wears a red maid-like outfit. And wears red flats. Elizabeth looks exactly like her except has a chipmunk tail and wears a tan maid-like outfit and flats. Ella has red hair. Elizabeth has light brown.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"Crap their coming after me. Time for me to escape and be sure never to be found." Rosalina exclaimed as she transformed into her coyote form and ran off."

Meanwhile

"She's on the run! Hurry!" Ella exclaimed everyone transformed. Ella into her squirrel. Elizabeth into her chipmunk. Bankotsu into his wolf form. Sesshomaru, Aika, and Sugimi in their dog forms. Kilala in her wolf. Alia into her cat. Roxy into her dog. Kilala transformed into her bigger form and took off flying.

"There she is!" Inuyasha points to a coyote. Coyote tilts head to the side. "Stop acting Rosalina." Inuyasha growled. "Hn." was the coyotes reply. Bang. The sound of a gunshot went off the coyote jumped to the side and growled. "Well a feisty one eh?" a hunters reply. "Aw. A hunter trying to kill me eh? I like to play so." the coyote said and jumped up and killed the hunter. The coyote transformed into an Australian Shepard and took off. "AW COME ON!" yelled Inuyasha

"Ok now surround her" ordered Sesshomaru. "Okay good. Now approach." ordered Sesshomaru again. 'Shit I'm surrounded.' thought Rosalina. "Okay you got me." Rosalina admitted. "Now tell me why you went through all that trouble to catch me." demanded Rosalina. "Because we want to apologize. Especially Sugimi." Said Sango. "I'm sorry Lady Rosalina." apologized Sugimi. "Hn." replied Rosalina. "We want to know what happened in your past about Hilo Castle." demanded Kagome and Inuyasha. Rosalina's eyes widened in surprise. "How did you know about that castle!" asked Rosalina "We told them mi lady." Ella and Elizabeth said. "Ella. Elizabeth?" asked Rosalina in disbelief. "Yes." they said. "Fine. Follow me to the castle." demanded Rosalina


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"I'll tell you the story. Well it happened like this."

The story:

"_Rosalina, Elizabeth and Ella are taking you to Lord Sugimi's castle, its for your own safety from the war, me and grandpa are taking your younger sister away from this Era, I promise we're going to come back, stay safe" Rosalina's mother said to the 8 year old girl and took Kagome away from the castle. "come on Rosalina I promise me and Ella won't leave you ok sweetie?" asked Elizabeth "Of course!" said Rosalina_

_They made it to the Western Lords castle. And they got past the guards and knocked on the door. "Oh Elizabeth Ella what are you doing here?" asked Sugimi "you see Lord Sugimi I need you to keep Princess Rosalina here for awhile along with me and Elizabeth Rosalina wont go anywhere without us." said Ella "Of course Sesshomaru wont mind." said Sugimi_

_200 years later._

"_Good Morning Sesshomaru." said Rosalina "when will you leave?" asked Sesshomaru. That downed Rosalina's emotions. "I do not know. My mother and sister should've been here by now." replied Rosalina "Hn." replied Sesshomaru. "Good morning lord Sugimi." said Rosalina as Sugimi walked in. "Good morning Princess Rosalina." replied Sugimi "Father when will princess Rosalina leave this castle. This castle is for dogs not stupid snow leopards or any feline demon." asked Sesshomaru that made Rosalina go out of the room and cry. Then she got hit by a poisonous whip followed by a roar that attacked the attacker of Rosalina "Kilala! Come!" screamed Rosalina then she jumped on Kilala's back and made her escape._

"_Kilala what did I ever do to deserve this? Really. My mother, grandfather and my own sister abandoned me, I left Elizabeth and Ella at the castle. I got attacked by a guy I known for 200 years and now I'm 208 and have no home. Well at least I still have you Kilala." said Rosalina. "I love you Kilala." added Rosalina. Kilala purrs in response. That made Rosalina smile. They landed by an abandoned castle that looked over 2000 years old. It took Rosalina and Kilala 100 years before fully cleaning and redecorating it. "well Kilala I think we did a good job." said a happy Rosalina and got a meow in response since Kilala transformed into her smaller form and jumped on her owners shoulder the kitty got her own little cat bed in her owners room. They went straight to bed. They knew that no one would find their new home since its entrance they hid since it had a cave then go threw the cave and the caves were a maze but since they hid the caves entrance behind some vines plus blocked the end of the maze so no one would find them. It also had a nice hot spring room and they had bought 1000 years worth of food so they never had to leave unless they needed more food but since the walls around their castle were very high only way to get in was if you could fly. But no one would expect anyone to live in the castle so._

"_so Kilala do you enjoy it here?" asked Rosalina "Meow!" her little kitten said 'yes' in kitty "wonderful I'll make you some of my famous kitten food ok?" "meow!" "ok!" _

_Meanwhile_

"_where is Rosalina?" asked Elizabeth "I don't know. Its been 100 years since we last saw our princess." Ella said. "Oh no. What if she's…" Liz said "Oh no our princess is to strong to be. Dead." replied Ella. "I miss her Ella! I mean she was so nice to us! She was the first nice person to us instead of each other!" cried Liz "I know Liz I know! We need to have faith in her maybe we can find her scent and follow that?" suggested Ella "Oh wonderful idea Ella you're a genius!" said Liz. After a few days of searching the cavern. "how can the scent continue? It's just vines." said Liz "maybe she's behind them you know vines can hide things behind them." suggested Ella "Ella you are a genius!" cried Liz_

"_would Princess Rosalina hide in that castle?" asked Liz "I do not know but we should check it out." said Ella "Okay." said Liz. They knocked on the old doors. Rosalina got up to see who found her. "Elizabeth. Ella? How did you find me." asked a surprised Rosalina "Oh my. Rosalina? Is it really you?" cried Liz "Yes. It is me. And Kilala." said Rosalina. "but how. Why did you go into hiding in this old castle." asked Ella "I found it with Kilala when we were flying away from the Western Castle and we fixed it up and redecorated it. It suits me and Kilala." said Rosalina. "Oh my. We missed you! You have grown a lot in these last 100 years. We never stopped searching for you Rosalina." said Ella "I missed you guys to." said Rosalina. "Did anyone follow you here. Please do not tell anyone where I am." said Rosalina. "No. no one followed." said Ella "how is. Sugimi and Sesshomaru?" asked Rosalina hesitantly "Sugimi is worried sick about you but he mated a human and got the human pregnant. Her name is Izayoi and Sesshomaru is with his mother Hila. She is a real annoying ugh." said Liz_

"_I want you to go back to the castle only tell Sugimi where I am no one else. See you guys later." ordered Rosalina "Okay be careful sweetie." said Ella and Elizabeth._

_They get to Lord Sugimi's castle_

"_Lord Sugimi!" they rushed into his study "Yes Ella and Elizabeth." he said sadly. "how could I lose my daughter…" he muttered to himself. "But Lord Sugimi. We found Rosalina." they said "where? Where is she!" he asked quickly. "In the Nothern Lands. In a cavern behind some vines in that castle." they gave him directions. "wait. Castle. Caverns. You mean. Hilo Castle? That's a real castle." he asked "it looked 2,000 years old so what the heck sure." said Elizabeth. "Oh my god." then he rushed out of his castle to Hilo Castle._

_When Sugimi got there Rosalina had her hair in a high ponytail and was wearing a skirt and t-shirt. "Lord Sugimi." she said. "Rose…Rosalina!" he shouted and then ran and hugged her in a bear hug. "oh how I missed you." he said sadly. "Sugimi you can put me down now. How is Izayoi?" she asked "How did you…" he asked. "Oh Ella and Elizabeth told me." she answered. "your still my daughter Rosalina." he reassured. "I know Inutaisho." she replied knowing he hated being called that. "Don't call me that Rosalina!" he yelled then realized he yelled at her. She cried and went inside the Hilo Castle. "Wait Rosalina!" he yelled after her then ran after her. He found her inside on the floor by a fire. "Rosalina.." He held her tightly to him. "I didn't mean to yell. Please look at me." she looked at him. "Izayoi means nothing to me. I just had to have my mind off of you. And what happened. I'm sorry I didn't know sooner Rosalina." he tried to calm her. "it's not your fault Sugimi." she said. "I'm happy here. Don't try to make me leave. Do you not have a battle with some sort of dragon?" she reminded him. "Yea…" he said_

_After he died, the Hilo castle was different, soothing different. Then 4 ghosts appeared before me one night. "Hello Lady Rosalina. My name is Ubume please do not fear me." Ubume said. "Hello Mistress I am Zashiki-warashi. Please call me Zashiki." Zashiki said. "Hello Master. I am Yurie" Yurie said "Hello Mistress Rosalina I am kage." Kage said. Kage and Zashiki were guys and Yurie and Ubume were girls.. "Why are you here?" asked Rosalina. "Rosie, we're your new protectors!" Zashiki said. "Yes, Zashiki is right, after Sugimis death we were sent here for you. To protect you. Sugimi really loved you. You see we all had ways to die. Me I died in child birth, Zashiki died of beatings. Kage was born a shadow. And Yurie was born a ghost." Ubume said_

_After years they still stayed with me, to this day they do. I do have more children then this, I did have a few children with Kage and Zashiki after he grew up awhile. Ai was a boy, I named him after the word Love in Japanese. He's part Coyote and Shadow demon. Aiko was my daughter. One girl part shadow and fox demons. Their names met Loved Little One. Rosalina smiles. Then I had triplets all girls, Amarante, Ayama and Aneko, Amarante meaning Flower that never fades, Ayama meaning Night rain, Aneko meaning older sister. Then I had triplets again 2 girls and 1 boy. Asa the boy, meaning Born at Dawn, Ayame meaning Iris, Chika meaning near. Emiko Blessed, Beautiful Child, Gen meaning Spring, Gin meaning silver. Goro meaning fifth, Hana meaning Bud – Blossom, Haru Born In The Spring, Haruki meaning Shining Brightly, Haruko meaning First Born, Hide meaning Excellent, Hiroko meaning Magnanimous, Hiroshi meaning Generous_

_Hisano meaning Open Plain, Hoshi meaning Star, Hoshiko meaning Star, Inari meaning Shrimp, Jin meaning Tenderness, Jiro meaning The Second Male, Kaemon meaning Joyful, Kagami meaning Mirror, Kaida meaning Little Dragon, Kaiya meaning Forgiveness, Kaiyo meaning Forgiveness, Kamin meaning Joyful, Kana meaning Powerful, Kaori meaning Strong, Kaoru meaning Fragrant, Kata meaning Worthy, Keiji meaning Lead Cautiously, Keiko meaning Blessing, Keitaro meaning Blessed, Kimi meaning She Who Is Without Equal, Kin meaning Golden, Kioko meaning Meets World With Happiness, Kiyoshi meaning Quiet Child, Kohana meaning Little Flower, Koko meaning Stork, Kozue, Kuma, Kumi, Kumiko, Kuniko, Kura, Kuri, Kyoko, Leiko, Machiko, Maeko, Maemi, Mai, Makoto, Mariko meaning Circle , Maro meaning Myself, Masako meaning Justice, Matsu meaning Pine, Michi meaning Righteous Way, Michiko meaning Beauty, Wisdom. So after they grew up they went there separate ways, and they sometimes visited. So that's the mystery about Hilo Castle I guess." Rosalina said._


	27. Finale

Chapter 27

Ok this was really gonna be a like 45 chapter story but since I combined some Chapters, and look out for the sequel

"Hey Mom!" ? Yelled. "Ai? Hey sweetie!" Rosalina yelled "Hey! Its been forever" Ai said and hugged her. "Hey mom someone in the feudal era is looking for you." Ai informed her. "Oh. Ok thanks sweetie. Come on!" she said as she pulled Ai after her. They all jumped in the Bone-Eaters well. "Hello Snow Leopard. Oh look. Your son is here too." 'It' said. "No! don't even touch my son!" Rosalina said as she took a protective stance in front of her son. "Die!" 'it' said as it attacked Rosalina. "NO MOM!" Ai yelled as his mother got attacked then he and his half sisters got attacked. "NO!" the others of the group screamed then 'it' disappeared. "No wake up! Wake up!" Sango and Kagome yelled trying to wake up Rosalina and Kilila, Alia, Shippo, Roxy and Ai up. "NO WAKE UP WAKE UP RIGHT NOW YOU CANNOT BE DEAD!" Sango cried. "ROSALINA WAKE YOUR ASS UP RIGHT NOW YOU CAT! FELINE!" Kagome yelled nothing worked. "Rosalina, AI, Alia, Kilila, Shippo, Roxanne. Please wake up!"


End file.
